


A Battle Worth Fighting

by PixelPaint



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner of War, Serious Injuries, barely any pearlrose, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPaint/pseuds/PixelPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 2360, World War 5 has been raging for 35 years. Technology is advanced, but less available, and civilization has found itself in recession.</p><p>In the midst of fighting, Peridot, the Loyal soldier who serves the New World, has the chance to change the world. When all goes wrong, what ensues could change her whole world, and everyone else's.</p><p>And how was this brought about? Because a certain Rebel taught her that love can be a battle far more worth fighting than she had previously believed.</p><p> <br/>(Please don't be scared by the rating, I promise it won't be too bad. There are just darker themes presented, seen in the tags.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buried More Than Six Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this idea and I decided to get it down.  
> I hope you like how this goes!
> 
> Just a warning, there is stress, attacks, and some swearing in this chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the year 2360, World War 5 has been raging for 35 years. Technology has skyrocketed, while population and civilization has plummeted.
> 
> In the midst of fighting, Peridot, the Loyal soldier who serves the New World, has the chance to change the world. What ensues will change her, her life, and the entire world in ways she didn't believe possible.
> 
> All of this change is brought on by her new belief- that love is a battle worth fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a sudden idea I had, so I decided to get it down and refine it!  
> So thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this as it goes.
> 
> Also a warning for some swearing in this chapter.

Life is precious, and always an uphill battle, as many have stated. If the fight is easy, you need to go back. Life will not be easy. Love will not be easy, no matter what you do. Love and life can be compared to a battle, for equality, for notice, for care, for existence. Two worlds hang in the balance of the actions of the two who engage in this fight called love, and sometimes, the worlds of others.

And sometimes the whole world.

This battle starts as the ground seemed to press down on the bunker, which it quite literally did. The air and the inhabitants were choked with dust from the world above. There was a constant hum of overused technology and footsteps that echoed through, urgent voices seemed to buzz through the shelter. This was half the life of a Loyal soldier, or one such as her rank. The other half of her life was on the field, risking her sorry ass for what her parents, and grandparents even, had gotten her generation into. Fighting seemed pointless to some after so many years, and many wanted to give up. But not her.

Peridot wanted to win. A violent passion was embedded in her since birth, a miracle seemingly to some. Generations were shrinking dramatically. She was ferociously loyal, and had fought her way to the top. She was mostly tech smart, but that was handy on the field. Not just a few times had Peridot been the one to turn the tide of battle by using her small robots and drones. She had ended fights that lasted months, and was well-respected for her abilities. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't proud, but the girl's main focus was winning this stalemate which had tangled the entire Earth into a two-sided bloodbath.

A small piece of machine buzzed in her ear, alerting her to a message.

"Peridot, I want to talk to you in my office, for Operation Epilogue." The voice was hollowed by the earpiece's constant use and damage.

"Yes, Jaune." She hissed dutifully, before calculating her location. The bunker was a messy tangle of tunnels and corridors, rooms upon now-empty rooms and plans upon failed plans. Years of information and events had accumulated, and some paths had been so walked-on the wear was visible on the dull concrete. Some lights were flickering, others dead completely.

Peridot's hands fixed her uniform, a mixture of grey, black, and shades of a yellowish green. Her vision was corrected by large pair of glasses of she secured to her head with a band. Her feet clicked on the paved floor, a fast ticking noise in the eerily empty halls.

The girl's destination arrived in her path. Behind doors, a faint clicking noise pecked at the stagnant underground air. She timidly knocked the door, preparing herself for the conversation, like many others before that had taken place in this room.

"Peridot." A stern, yet terrifyingly calming voice reverberated through the panels of the doors. It seemed to jolt her bones into a stiff posture. "Come in."

Peridot complied, reaching for the handle. The door creaked with age as she opened it, squeaking and breaking the eerie silence that had set upon the bunker, which usually had bustled in the past.

The leader of the New World, Diamond Jaune, was a regal woman. She was tall, and her unusual eyes had a way of boring into those who beheld them. Peridot was barely of status to be able to even look her her, and the Queen was so amazing she understood why. Despite the fire being thrown at them she remained calmed and retaliated with even more power. No one questioned her decisions. She was the most rational being Peridot had ever met.

"I assume you've been working on your assignment?" The woman's voice was taut.

"I-I did. My Queen."

"Good. I would like your full report."

Peridot nodded and projected the points she intended to make in front of her from the small holographic lens on the side of her glasses.

"What you want to do is entirely possible. It will just take work. We need at least 2 other soldiers, maybe one if we want to be discrete and someone to place the disc I've been working on into one of their machines. Any will do, whatever ship, vehicle, or building with the right port will work. Then, what I've done to it will do exactly what you requested. The disc is pretty much done itself."

"Excellent work, Peridot." The leader hummed, seemingly pleased. Her eyes glinted as the prospect of winning was drawing nearer than ever.

"Just doing what is expected of me, my Queen." The girl muttered, collected, but a but flushed with pride at the praise from one so high up.

"How long will it take to finally implement it?"

"Maybe, after acquiring the soldiers, explaining, adding final touches, and maybe a little testing further than I've already done, I would say maybe 2 weeks at the latest.

"I have a request." Said the Queen, disregarding her statement with a flick of her slender wrist.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, off guard. Had she messed up? Said the wrong thing?

"In case of emergency, the disc cannot respond to changes, is this correct?"

The woman looked at her like a tiger stalking it's prey, which was only seen in pictures.

"No, it can't. I'm afraid that I can't figure out how to make it react to such a large scale to throw off an entire half of the world, if the mission was any smaller... Or if the situation wasn't so desperate. It can do what you want it, just relying on no significant disruptions."

"I need you to go. Instead of the disc. With one soldier."

Peridot, the head of the Tech Squad, go on a mission. Like this. She was combat trained, but she would clam up in the moment if anything happened. She wasn't as reliable as the disc, which was already stated to be unreliable by the Queen.

The news hit her like a punch, and she practically lost her composure. Her, Peridot, out there? She spent lots of time on the field, but this... It was high stakes. The entire fate of the world rested on her small shoulders. She would rather it rely on a disc which would not be punished if it was broken. Panic grasped her chest, threatening to brim over and strangle her from inside.

"Do you not know what to do, Peridot? Was I incorrect in my hiring?" Diamond Jaune's voice became icy and threatening.

"N-no. I know what I'm doing." The girl jumped to defense. She had a rank and Empire to defend.

"I will do it."

The tall woman stood, towering over the small Peridot by a good foot or so. "Good." She murmured, walking to one side of the room. Diamond began to access a few digital files, before selecting a profile. "I will assign Jasper to you for this mission."

Peridot nodded, waiting to be dismissed by the wave of her pale hand. Almost every Loyal who was not deployed was pasty and pale. Most had retreated to bunkers similar to this, only leaving to get food and to fight occasionally if it came near them.

"Peridot. I know I'm doing the right thing by choosing you. You will be remembered for centuries for your bravery, and for stopping the 5th World War. You will do it." These words, though thoughtful, seemed to lack compassion.

"Yes, My Queen." Peridot nodded dutifully before scrambling to the door.

"In exactly 48 hours meet me here, ready for your mission. I will have equipment prepared for you sooner than that."

With a nervous "thank you", the girl darted out of the well lit room to her own quarters. Her simple housing was different than the rest, due to her status. Most shared rooms, and there were crowded areas with up to 75 beds in some sections. That was the norm, and she was just lucky.

As she arrived, Peridot nimbly pulled out her wrist from her tight sleeve. In it was embedded a green chip, that had a glassy surface and metallic bottom. Like every other Loyal, she had this form of identification. It was given at a certain age, and it certainly hurt like hell to implant, but it was secure. It tracked her health, if she was alive, and scanning it allowed access to certain places. Removing it would be painful, and if done, your life would be presumed over for lack of vital signs coming from the monitor.

She slid her wrist under her door handle, which it scanned and let out a whir as the iron door opened.

Inside, everything was gray. Her life was monotone and grayscale. A bed lay in a niche in the wall, and there was a simple seating area with a tiny kitchen. She never used the kitchen, all meals came from the dining area. There was a small cube, which projected a hologram. Since television no longer existed, there was only three options for channels. One for communication with any selected member of that bunker or approved member of another, news, and pictures of nature how it used to be. Peridot usually left the news on.

On a counter there was a single picture. It was of her and her family. In the outside world, smiling. By an ocean. When vacationing was still possible, 16 years ago. Peridot had been only 5, yet her memories were vivid of it. Now here she was, 21, without parents, and on a possible suicide mission, even if to save the world from destroying itself.

God, she was possibly going to seriously piss off, or even encounter Blue Diamond's daughter. Blue Diamond was the leader of the rebels, and unlike Diamond Jaune, would fight herself. She had fallen in one fateful battle, and her daughter was said to now leader with a new type of ferocity.

Peridot had the pleasure of being in a battle with Blue herself, and she was quiet yet determined. People said that the child was insane, driven by rage from her beloved mother's death. No one knew her exact age, or where she was born or who even raised her. That was the most terrifying part. They didn't know anything, and any who encountered her were terrified by her. She could go against a machine gun with a knife, and win. It seemed impossible, but there was evidence that the daughter had actually done that.

The small blonde let out a moan, and fell into her bed, succumbing to the black sea of rest before the mission. It was so rushed, anything could fail...

____________

It was the set time. The promised supplies had been delivered to her room, and Peridot was now dressed in a self-camouflaging vest and pants. She had a gun, ammunition, other fancy tech, food, and a knife. As supplies dwindled, knife and sword fights, though primitive, were becoming increasingly more common. The thought made her scared.

Peridot had her disc with her as well just in case, along with the necessary tools to hack a network and tear it down.

Taking a deep breath, the girl sighed. She felt like she would be sick, honestly. There was a chance she would get caught, though likely not. Radiation could get to her. It might not work. If they were attacked, the intended discreteness of having only one soldier could backfire horribly.

"It's now or never." She said, setting her jaw and grabbing the family picture from the surface of her table.

As promised, the top solider Jasper and the Queen were awaiting her as well. No one talked, but simply they acknowledged each other as Peridot and her larger counterpart entered the elevator to the hangar.

"Best of luck to you." Called the Queen before they began the ascension.

The rest was a blur. Getting into the drone, taking off. Sailing into the land that lay ruined and deserted. Trees patched a few areas, as did most likely toxic water. There were destroyed building clusters, and even a few ragtag survival camps for those who weren't fortunate enough to get to a bunker or a remaining civilization. The sun glared down on the terrain, burning through the land to scorch rock and sand.

"Look. There." Jasper interrupted her thoughts. It was perfect. A building with the rebel symbol sprayed onto it. Not all rebels were discrete about their beliefs, and these clearly weren't. The place actually looked empty. It also looked destroyed, even. Windows broken, missing, and dusty. The walls were cracked, and the place was in bad shape. Most likely attacked and abandoned. It wasn't unlikely, there had been countless battles over time and surely not all were accounted for.

"Let's land." Muttered Peridot.

"I will drop you, I think it's empty and I want to survey for anyone else who may come. I don't pick up life on my sensors, and the place is practically leaking sand."

"Okay." She hissed. "But if I say anything to you besides 'it worked or didn't work', come in and help."

She knew the soldier wasn't watching for her. Peridot knew Jasper probably didn't care about watching her. She was an elite soldier. The best. The Queen's most trusted. She was valuable and needed alive.

She was dropped by a harness, which she detached with ease before heading to the building. The girl was on edge. She was 21 and about to change the world. The only way to do so was through the doors, the doors of which she almost tore open.

Taking her knife, she proceeded through the corridors of the empty building. No one had been here for a while, and everything was old here. Archaic computers, desks, a control room. Rooms were sacked for supplies, and cabinets flung open. Gruesome splatters of dried blood even stained some areas of the floor and wall, proving her battle theory. This would terrify most normal people, or people before the war, but Peridot was desensitized to gore and blood after her years.

And there it was.

A computer lay to the side of the mess of computers and parts, once used for hologramming plans maybe. It was perfect for what she had to do. This one wasn't damaged at all, unlike the others.

She reached into her pouch, grabbing for all the little tools she needed and a little, but strong, antenna.

Finally. Finally. Finally. She was going to end this and be victorious. The girl, using her tools, was able to get it up and on a generator. She scrolled through the old interface, coding, typing, squinting. So close, so close. Just minutes away from victory. She couldn't mess up, no, not now. This was easy to her, she knew exactly what to do. Echo the signal, tear them down. She would be a hero, and she would save the entire damn world when she succeeded. There was no room for chance. So, so close to finally ending the stupid 35 year war. She could do it, if she succeeded, this would surely, without doubt, destroy all current Rebel tech.

A large boom shook the entire building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, now that the first chapter is done, please let me know if you enjoy this and/or have recommendations!


	2. No Way Out or Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's life takes a horribly wrong turn, and plummets into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I didn't like the direction the chapter went, so I rewrote it. Twice.  
> But now I'm satisfied with the events, and ready to update, so I hope you enjoy it.

A large boom shook the entire building.

 

Peridot almost screamed at the sudden disruption, which threw her off. Shit, no this couldn't happen! Who was even out there? Was it Jasper? No she wouldn't make such a noise unless the drone were to crash… And it hasn't. Right? She didn't see anyone else when she had been flying overhead.

Through the sudden terror that clawed inside her, she tapped her headset. “Jasper! Mission's been compromised, get your ass down here and help me out!” She hissed into the microphone.

No response. Only static, meaning it was damaged or lost connection. Neither were a good option.

Peridot’s attention turned to her work on the computer. She may have to ditch it, although with the worst regret.

“No, no no!” The young woman hissed, banging her fist on the table, although weakly. This could not be happening. They were so, so close to ended this stupid war that had raged over the earth for longer than her lifetime.

Another crash reverberated in her bones, and the weak structure of the abandonned building. The primitive computers shifted, some falling and shattering into smaller pieces on the floor. A wall near to Peridot began to shed dust and little pebbles. This place was going to collapse at any moment if the pressure didn’t relent.

Footsteps entered her hearing, from around the entrance. There was some yelling, and the sound of boots on concrete, charging. In her direction.

Shit.

She looked around, desperate for a solution or a way out of the room. There were windows, but those were lined with jagged glass that would take pleasure in biting their dusty fangs into a victim that dared pass through. The only unlocked door was the one she came in, which happened to be the one that the newcomers were charging towards, by the sound of it. What would she do? She couldn't just surrender, could she? The explosions had proven that this was not a friendly mission.

Her thoughts cut off as the huge iron door swung open, with a little too much force for the structure of the room. Peridot was backed against a wall, and the dust that was cascading onto the arrival blocked her view of them.

Unfortunately, it was not just the ceiling that was tumbling down. A brick fell onto the floor next to Peridot, then another. A smaller chunk hit her head, causing her to become dazed.

And the entire wall gave out.

Through the muffled reality caused by the blow to her head, everything slowed down. Brick by brick fell on her, and Peridot fell back. In short timing, she was pinned, beyond control of the situation.

A vague awareness sparked in her head, pain in her wrist. It was dulled by the adrenaline, but she could tell that it was bad. Warm liquid trickled down her arm from her wrist, and from several other lesser injuries on her body. The disclarity of the situation was only intensified by the onset of oxygen deprivation, caused by the dust which seeded itself in her lungs.

The world was spotting and blurring, and there was seemingly distant yelling, although it may have been an inch from her ear. One last thought filled her addled brain, and it was the disappointment of failing. Failing Diamond Jaune. Failing her Empire. Hell, failing the whole world which would now continue to spiral until it destroyed itself for her own lack of competence. This was all her fault, the actions that would ensue. She had the chance to hack into the highly-protected network from inside, and destroy the connected network of the enemy. Tear it down. Ruin them, and ultimately claim victory. Yet, she had blown it. Fighting would continue after her now inevitable death under the debris from that damned building, which may have been a trap for all she had known.

Soon, the weight was being lightened off of her. A strong flash of pain washed over her entire body, still, and Peridot lost consciousness. 

__________

Eventually, she came to. At first, senseless, but they began to fight their way back to functioning.

At first, it was hearing. The hum of machines, familiar, yet more open. Shifting. Water dropped somewhere behind her.

Then was smell, and the smell of antiseptic and something warm, yet intangible, overwhelmed her nose. Nothing too strange, but it was foreign to her.

Suddenly, pain made itself identified, with a huge flare. Her entire body ached horrible, and a few areas stung. Presumably, the stinging areas were cuts and gashes. The wall had fallen on her, it only made sense. She had a headache which felt like a rod was being driven through her skull.

The worst of the pain came from her left wrist. It extended into her arm. She mentally traced the pain, from her elbow, to her forearm, it intensified. Peridot’s entire wrist was in complete agony, and it spread into… Her hand. Despite being in such extreme pain, she would be able to feel her hand, right? The sensation, any sensation, would be there. Yet it was not, and the girl was becoming more and more aware of the bandage that held her wrist where there should have been more.

Finally, she was assaulted with an even more massive headache as her vision began regain itself. She was sitting, tied to a chair. Above her was a medium-height brick ceiling, and walls that encased her in the possibly-prison were brick as well. Unlike the other brick building, this was not run down. It was sturdy, and new even. There were even slits for windows at the top, which were filtering a bright orangish light. If she had seen one more recently, she would definitely, without a doubt, say it was sunset. Who knows how long it had been since she was able to view one while not in the midst of a battle, or at all as her work became primarily set in her bunker. The water was from a pipe, that ran along the ceiling, but had a hole in it somewhere, causing a steady and slow drop near the wall.

In front of Peridot, an iron door opened. It wasn’t like the protective iron doors of the emergency hideouts in her bunker, but more as if just needed as a door without purpose of protection. Just a regular door.

One by one, three girls entered. They were all armed with a knife and some sort of gun.

The first was a tall black woman, who wore a maroon t-shirt and black pants. A pair of shades graced her stone-set features. The one who followed was a short Latina, who’s face looked like it should be smiling. She was, however, serious. It looked wrong on her. The girl was slightly chubby, yet clearly muscular.

The final girl, however, was another story. She had short, blue dyed hair. Strange, Peridot thought no one could even do that anymore. She wore a simple blue-gray tank top, that was clearly very worn. Her jeans went down to about the middle of her shins before appearing torn, and were also well-used. The cami went low, and revealed her respectable bust a bit more that what was deemed acceptable in her own community of the bunker. Of course, they all wore full body outfits due to the constant chill.

The girl herself was covered in scars, presumably from fighting. Her tanned arms and face were peppered with varying marks of different intensity. She possessed well-toned muscles which were prominent on her otherwise thin figure. The face of the girl was hard, but not mean. It looked as if she had seen a lot, despite only being around Peridot’s age.

The previous two girls flanked the door, staring at the wincing captive with curiosity and distaste.

“Peridot Olivine.” Spoke the blue-haired girl, who looked at her with intense blue eyes. Eyes like that distant memory of the ocean. Daunting, yet beautiful, and terrifying.

She knew her name? Peridot wanted to scream, or talk back, but could not find it in herself. Maybe it was the fear,the shock, or the pain the racked her body in dull waves.

“You are a Loyal?” She asked.

Her response was a pained nod.

“Well, welcome to the Rebel Hell.” The girl responded, sarcastically even, before pulling the knife from her waist.

Shit, Peridot thought. She was going to be killed here, wasn't she, at the hands of this unknown girl who was practically a teen. The blue-haired girl approached, a little smirk remaining on her face. Instead of drawing the knife to Peridot’s throat, or through her chest, she kneeled down to her confirmed stub wrist. And began unwrapping. 

When the chip was revealed, it’s glassy green surface was spotted with dried blood. Oh, not killed, but everyone would think she was dead.

“This is gonna hurt.” The girl said before holding the tip of the knife to the monitor, and making quick work with her. Soon, it was disconnected from her body, and new pain flared agonizingly through the same arm. Taking it out hurt even more than installing it. She hissed, grimacing. More blood leaked onto the gray floor.

“Fuck… You…” Was all she could get her vocal cords to say. It was done, everyone thought she was dead by now. Would anyone come to get her, wherever she was? The machines monitoring her would buzz now, alerting the bunker to her faulty absence of life. They would move her belongings, pass them out, and give her room to a new techie, who would clearly not surpass the level of Peridot.

The Latina girl tossed the blue-haired woman a fresh roll of gauze, and she tenderly wrapped the wound again. Peridot noticed a blue flash on her wrist. A monitor, on a rebel?

“You have one?” Peridot rasped, curiously overpowering pain.

“We can borrow ideas.” She muttered, finishing her work on the limb, or lack thereof.

“Why did you take me?” The shorter asked, knowing very well the chances of an indirect answer from her enemy.

“We need answers. You are going to give them to us. Eventually, we need them. So, you can either tell us sooner or later, or we can torture you.”

Peridot gulped. Torture did not seem like something she wanted to undergo.

“Not yet.” Her brain screamed at herself for saying such stupid words. She would definitely be undergoing the torture this girl had promised. At least this was the last thing she could do to reconcile her failures.

“You could also end up in prison for the rest of your life like your buddy… Jasper, was it?” She speculated, hand on hip, lost in a mimicry of thought.

So Jasper was okay, okay being a relative term.

“Why are you giving me location on the whereabouts of the person you captured, who is also on my side and ultimately going be your downfall?” She retorted.

“Because it isn't our downfall. No one is coming for you, and you’re going to be here a very long time. Until you answer. How will you even get to her, or get out? I’m just being real.”

Peridot knew it was a lie. Even if she answered to her questions, she would be a prisoner forever. She wouldn’t get Jasper out, or escape unless a miracle found her.

“Who are you?” Was the question she resorted to.

“I am Lapis Lazuli.” She growled, beginning to glare a little bit at the conversation skipping.

Peridot jolted up a bit. “Oh my stars!” She exclaimed, struggling in her bonds. The Latina girl snorted before being hushed by the other guard.

Lapis Lazuli, the insane daughter of Blue Diamond. The one who killed in battle to avenge her mother. The terror of the war, and leader of the Rebels. She was so screwed, shit, shit. She didn't look insane, but looks could deceive.

Terrified thoughts began to spiral down into her head, worsening and causing panic to rebuild itself in her chest. She was so behind screwed, even. Anyone who encountered her would retell the tale of the rebel who was absolutely batshit crazy when in combat, and a strict leader when not. And Peridot had just tried to hack her network, and was going to be pushed to spill it eventually, or die if the girl lost her temper.

To add to the deescalation of her situation, the blue-haired rebel smirked at her show of obvious fear.

“I’m going to wait a bit to interrogate you. Until your head is clear and you aren't in so much pain.”

“What?” She voiced her disbelief, why was she not acting insane, unless it would show later. It definitely would show.

“For now, I'll send you to a doctor to doctor to fix you up.”

Confusion and the looming threat of unconsciousness began to wear at Peridot’s mind.

“And you’ll have to be under guard at all times. Maybe with me.”

“How did you know where to find me, and my name?”

“We hacked into you monitors. You aren’t the only genius.”

Peridot would have been alarmed, but she slipped again into unconsciousness, from the new information and remaining pain that gnawed at her entire being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, advice, critique, and thoughts are welcome and encouraged. Thanks for reading!


	3. The First City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis Lazuli, the leader figure for the Rebel side takes some time to think after the interesting events of the past day as it winds down, if her life ever were to "wind down".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a chapter from Lapis Lazuli's point of view. From now on, the POVs will alternate in a mostly regular fashion.  
> A little more scene-setting here.

Lapis sighed, looking at the girl who now laid bloody and passed out on the chair in front of her. It had been one hell of a day, and she had finally got the girl, but said girl was delirious with fear and pain, and now unconscious. It wasn't unreasonable, she had her own bouts of grief-induced aberration, as had many others of this planet. These circumstances were still enough to cause the girl to be annoyed. Desperation for answers and a solution was all that kept her going. This war had claimed too much of the Earth, and she had been given the opportunity to fix it at least a little. With a sigh, she turned around to face her comrades who were now awaiting command.

“Well, let's wrap it up. We have a little bit of a travel back to the Temple.”

Her words were met with approval, and Lapis herself went to pick up Peridot. She hoisted the girl up, shocked at her light she was. The woman was confirmed to be 21, by the information her monitor had given, but weighed about as much as a 12 year old, still growing.

Now situated bridle-style, Lapis gently handled the girl. Enemy or not, she wasn't a brute as many Loyals thought her to be, and would not behave so. She was in pain, and needed to be healed and treated. Strategically, as well, acting in a civil, maybe slightly friendly manner would be more likely to bring about the answers she sought.

However, she couldn't deny the pleasure that was associated with the fear of others. It wasn't that she was insane, she was actually quite stable, relatively, for her situation. But it gave her a sort of power over people she had never met, and gave her an advantage. Was it crazy? Yes. But she truthfully got a trip from power. Would she abuse it? No. Why would she continue to rebel after her mother’s death and she had free choice? Truthfully, she was partially fighting to avenge, but she hated tyrannical state of the New World. What a horrible name, too. Power over people made her and all the Rebels stronger. Fear instated dominance, and however much she didn’t loathe the floating rumors, she didn’t fancy them. The fear factor had been working, and the Rebels were pushing the others back a significant distance, many driven down to bunkers.

Garnet followed silently, holding the disabled monitor from the girl’s wrist with clear disgust. Garnet was genuine to the Rebel cause, and was quite the fighter and strategist. She also was sympathetic, and understood people. Many were scared of the tall woman because of her frightening countenance and strict devotion, but those were the people who didn't know her as a person.

Amethyst, on the other hand, was a complete clown. She was a good fighter, and devoted, yes, but made everything a joke. She could lighten any situation, and when things at the Temple were getting messy, she could soothe everyone’s nerves.

Without further verbal command, the trio and Peridot made their way out of the room, into a hall. The building was abandoned, for all except a few purposes. It was their decoy base, which had not yet been spotted. Rebels would visit, tidy up, and occasionally use it for actual purposes, but for now it only served as the primary, and failed, interrogation area.

The shortest opened a door for Garnet and Lapis, with Peridot in tow. A flight of stairs threatened her, and the blue-haired girl held the younger close to her chest, lest she were to trip and lose her grip on the the girl.

At the top, after Lapis was lightly sweating from the added weight, the oldest procured a set of keys from a pocket. They stepped onto an open pad, exposed the the sky and elements. It was dusty from the wind, and hardly used. All that rest on it now was a single vehicle, which they boarded, Garnet being pilot.

Lapis set the girl down beside her, carefully buckling herself in. She followed suit with the other, and the two now sat behind the pilot and designated co-pilot, who barely could fly. As lift-off began, Lapis began to chew a piece of gum. It wasn't luxury, but it was common. Chewing made ear-popping less likely to occur, and she would withstand it in dire situations, but if in a more relaxed (again, a relative use of the word) set, she avoided the painful occurrence.

The flight would render her unneeded, as the two in front lightly conversed whilst controlling the flying machine. After a minute of flying, she succumbed to the events of earlier. The sun was almost set by now, leaving the sky to a calming shade of blue, which faded to purple and black.

__________

The day had started with an alert. She had been busy planning, strategizing, the usual. That's when Amethyst had burst in, yelling about a lone plane headed in the direction of a now-empty lesser base.

With quick command, she led a team out, of just three small planes, each a capacity of four to six people. She in the lead with Garnet and Amethyst directed them.

Sooner, they saw the girl enter the building from a Loyal drone, which then hovered around the area.

They, with ease even, seized the drone, and took its lone pilot captive after she had attacked a soldier who tried to contain her. As they did with Peridot later, the monitor was removed, and she bound and taken back to the Temple with one of the craft.

The team reduced, they had let off a bomb, by the entrance. They could make quick work of the girl inside, but upon Lapis’s request, they were ordered not to let off any more explosions and take her without murdering her.

Of course, the wall came down, and they had to dig her up. Her hand was horribly injured, and beyond repair, so they were forced to remove it before she woke up in even more pain with her mangled hand. The other remaining craft returned to the Temple, leaving the others to attempt to interrogate their captive.

__________

This left the remaining lot in their current situation. Her recollection was brief, but led as some sort of consolation. As the chain of events from this day had, the world could change too.

There was a brief moment where she thought the girl beside her would wake, as she groaned a little. Reluctantly, Lapis stroked her hair to lull her into sleep, or back to her unconscious state. Soldier or not, she had a heart. This girl was in pain, and despite the beliefs of a number of her people, she would treat their captive with dignity and only resort to less humanitarian methods when proven impossible to do otherwise. This meant a doctor, decent living, and being treated more like a human. Jasper, the other, had proven herself not liable, after severely injuring one of Lapis’s comrades, which only then did they begin to battle, and capture her for real prison. By her own decision, Peridot was the one they would question, as she was more likely to chip without torture. Jasper would need to be cracked with force, or at least more, which Lapis was not akin to initiate such methods.

Dusk had approached and left by the time the group finished their flight. Stars dotted the sky, and were now winking at the civilization that sprawled below. The craft lowered down into a smooth landing, thanks to Garnet’s skilled work.

The four exitted, breathing in the familiar air, which was most likely foreign to Peridot.

Lapis and Garnet had grown up in the Temple together. They had found Amethyst on a mission, and had trained her into the Rebel militia upon her own request. It was a familiar place, and, despite being a military capital, seemed like a real home.

The Temple was not an actual temple, just a name. The origins of it’s name were forgotten as the one who had thought of the name died soon in the war, leaving confused citizens to handle it. It was a huge city, which sprawled for miles along the coast with both sea and air faring craft. Regular citizens who did not actively participate in the war also lived here, both rescued and those who did not want to live with the New World’s empire. It was one of a few thriving Rebel cities, which was heavily protected due to the regular civilians inside. So far, they had fended off all attempts to attack the Temple, and had only suffered 7 major attacks on their cities. Considering the circumstances and span of the war, the odds for such activity were slim, but still it was how history had gone to pass.

“Garnet, you go report what happened. Amethyst, come with me to take Viride to Pearl.”

The girls nodded, and Garnet walked the opposite direction, in no serious rush, but not lazily. The shorter girl helped her to readjust the woman in her arms, and the two borrowed a small, open car to transport them to the Doctor, which was a bit longer than reasonable walking distance from their location. It was a short drive through the bustling port area, and people made way for the bumping and rattling car. Amethyst’s driving was subpar, but the other was occupied with holding the Loyal so she wouldn't fall. This Loyal also earned them a few angry looks from the infamous gray and yellow uniform. 

The brief travel was brought to conclusion as they rounded a corner, reaching the Doctor’s quarters. She was off duty from the hospital, but Pearl was the only one trusted enough for such an alarming case. True, Lapis trusted every doctor, but she knew this one the most.

The girl noticed Amethyst sitting awkwardly in the car, waiting for instruction. “Oh, yeah Ame,” she called her by a nickname often used by her friends. “You can go do whatever, take a bath, today was rough.”

There was a slight pause. “Thanks, Lazuli.”

“Lapis is fine.” She protested slightly.

The two had been friends before, and with the death of her mom, when full leadership was passed to her. She tried to be casual about it, and didn't have guards constantly by her, but the title and responsibility had weighed her down. Soon, she had few close friends, and was treated older than she was. Lapis wouldn't dare deny it, the people needed a leader and she was agreeably more than competent, but there were negative effects as well. Some people would have said “Every Rebel is my friend!” And sing kumbaya around the fires of the meeting courtyard, but it simply wasn't like that. She would often talk to anyone in the Temple, and meet with those in other cities and travel from place to place, but she had lost close friends still. Plenty talked to her, but few knew her.

She couldn't suppress the nagging thoughts that intruded her mind that her friends hated her for leaving them to take up the leadership.

The Latina drove away, with a nod that lacked eye-contact, leaving the Rebel and the Loyal alone. She turned around, knocking on the door of the apartment. Pearl lived in one of the civilian areas, which were crowded with neat, small, stacked apartments. She had been a lucky one to nag the street level apartment, so she would not have to climb up to 3 flights of stairs every day.

The knock was met with a cracked door, which a pale blue eye was peering from. In seconds, after shuffling on the other side it was opened, revealing a tall girl. She was pale, and currently dressed in casual garb. A loose blue shirt hung off her petite frame, which was stood in a surprised, tense pose.

Without greeting, the woman snatched Peridot from her arms, gently, but quickly, and walked in. “Oh my, oh my.” Was all that she uttered.

Peridot did look like a mess, covered in dirt and dust, bandaged at the wrist, which was now stained a dark reddish brown from the leaking blood. Her blond hair was a mess, and she was bruised, cut, and bleeding in multiple places.

“Lapis, how did this happen?” She muttered, only half invested her words. The use of her nickname by her old friend would have made her smile, but the air was too serious for that.

“That mission we went out on this morning, the drone we had picked up on. We went to capture the two in it, one was sedated, the other, I mean this girl, was not lucky. A wall fell on her.”

Pearl turned to her, eyes incredulous. “How does a wall just fall on someone?!” She practically screeched the words. “Have you no tact?”

“Uh, we do, but it didn't work?” Lapis retorted, although sheepishly. The doctor was one of the few people that truthfully scared her.

Due to the condition of the patient, the older didn't pursue the conversation. Pearl was serious, and always anxious. How the woman had not had an all-out breakdown while trying to command order in the hospital, and occasionally on the field was a complete mystery to all. She had the stress level of about half the army combined, and would have fits where she just squawked orders, trying to maintain structure in messy situations. The pale woman was a control freak, times a thousand.

“Well I’m going to have to take her to the hospital during my shift. Lucky you, I leave in two hours, I can always go early. She needs stitches, cleaning, and I'll see about a prosthesis… If you're willing to give her one. And that's only the beginning.” Pearl announced after the analysis.

“Yes, please do give her one if you can.”

Pearl nodded, beginning to gently clean the dirt off before they would leave for the shift. Her lack of speaking signified that Lapis was no longer needed, and would only serve as a distraction to her work.

“You’ll somehow notify me when she wakes up?” Lapis asked, cautiously as not to annoy her.

“Mhmm…” Was the response, and her non-verbal dismissal.

Somewhat satisfied with this, Lapis walked out into the street, which was busy with bikers and a few vendors who were selling little trinkets or fruits from personal gardens. If you spent enough time in the setting, you could almost forget that you were in the ruins of an entire world, and the very ground that they stood upon was the same ragged city that first ragged rebels had inhabited alongside the first Loyals. This was the city where the Rebels had made their stand against their Empire, and then it became the first victory for the Rebels. Victory, of course, that had come with a cost. Destruction and death was that cost, which had been a great hinder to the Rebel side.

That was overcome, and in the semi-ruins of the old city, they erected the Temple. It was beautiful, and extended along the coast, beckoning fishing and trade with other of the newer cities. They had large farms, and provided themselves with animals, fruits, and and vegetables for the few million that lived in the city.

Lapis Lazuli kept up a brisk pace as she entered the area of the city considered “Downtown”. The title Downtown simply referred the the meeting area, a few social hubs, and the main market. The nicest apartments were here, and a few large houses were too. Lapis lived downtown, but settled for an apartment that lined the large meeting area. It wasn't like she had a choice where to live, as she was the one who held the meetings, but it was more of a “how” thing. She lived alone, and had given up the big house that was supposed to be the leader’s, by unproven tradition. Living in that empty house was not something she wanted to do, as it brimmed with negative memories, so she went in only to clean and ponder, but did her living in a cozy apartment.

The woman traversed a half-flight of stairs to the elevated door, pushing in and twisting the key to unlock. The scent from inside was the smell of brine and beach air, for lack of better description. Not only did she live by a beach, but she had a candle suited to smell like one, along with scentless candles that provided a much-preferred soft light.

Inside the apartment, the walls were painted a nice medium shade of blue, not too deep, but not too energetic. Calming is how she would describe the color. There was a table, set with 4 chairs, 3 of which went unused, and a kitchen. A seating area with a hologram projector, which was set to a news channel was against the far half of the room, which then opened to a beach-facing second door. For lack of other events, the news reported a game of sports, which was a newer pastime as the cities settled down. There was a flight of stairs, which led to the bathroom, bedroom, and computer room.

The computer room was out of place. It was smallish, and dark. All it housed were files and a computer of which the screen was covered with alerts and events. She would usually spend an hour or more responding to soldiers afar, instructing them on the best moves, if they should retreat or make a move, etc, and she was good at it. The Rebel movement was all orchestrated together by one person, her, making it much more organized than the Loyals. The Loyals were known to blindly strike wherever was weak, which often was a trap. She almost felt bad, but even if the Loyals were being defeated, they were fighting back enough for the war to not be considered over.

Today, there was a surprising lack of inquiries, and only one remained in her inbox. Lapis directed that to the hospital, as it was to do with a minor outbreak of influenza. Not her department, regrettably, and although she could give advice that would be deemed helpful, the best response would not come from her.

With absence of work came time to rest. Lapis stripped her clothing, paying no mention to any windows that may be open. She was exhausted after the day, and didn't have anything scheduled for today.

The woman took a five minute shower to cleanse of the outer layer of dust, and promised herself a more thorough one after she got a bit of rest. Without hesitation, she put on a pair of navy shorts, and white t shirt, much more appropriate to sleep in

Sleep didn't normally come easily for her, but now it did, at around 1 am. People still bustled outside, as all time regularities had been smashed, and people did what they needed when they needed.

Sleep left as easily as it came. There was a buzzing from the computer room. It was urgent, that meant.

A clock read 4 am as she stood up, hurrying to the computer in the other room.

A message, from Pearl. Already, damn. That Peridot didn't rest.

“She's waking up, hurry over.” Pearl practically screamed over the text.

And Lapis was out into the night again, wearing her quite informal outfit to meet with her future interrogee and formal enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was over 3,000 words, wow.  
> Comments, advice and thoughts are appreciated! Thank you for reading.
> 
> And the plot begins.


	4. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot wakes up in a doctor's office, and learns what might become of her situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little bit, but it's time to get to the real stuff. I've had a tough amount of work to do, so this took a while to get to along with the sickness I mentioned in my other fic.  
> Here goes!

“Nnnngh…” Was all the woman could force out of her weak lungs as her mind began to function again. As her eyes opened, a harsh, white light filled her vision which only expedited the headache which began to pound in her skull. Other various pains were simply nuisances compared to that of her migraine and her wrist-stub, but were enough to burn and cause her to wriggle in her own skin.

A tall woman hurried over, a worried and shocked look in her pale eyes. She looked over Peridot vigorously, moving a short strand of reddish hair out of her eyes as she did so. By the outfit the woman wore, she was assumably a doctor, which also led to the assumption that she was in a real doctor’s office. This was indeed correct, proven by the various tools, the first aid kit, sink, and table which she lay on. A monitor was open, with an unfamiliar interface projected onto its screen.

In a very trim voice, she began to speak. “Miss Lazuli will be here any moment, don't worry.”

Her response was silence, and a glare that caused pain, which led to it being more of a grimace. She was a Rebel by her cheerful association with Lapis Lazuli.

“Everything will be okay. You really took quite a beating back there from what I heard. An entire wall, my stars! Can you tell me where the pain is strongest?” She persisted to speak.

“Don’t touch me.” Peridot hissed, closing her eyes. It was a risky move, being rude, but what other option did she have?

“If you want to get better, I’m going to have to treat you.”

No response.

“Fine, if you want to get infected and die, maybe you’ll bleed out, you won’t get to try out a prosthesis for that wrist...” 

She was trying to annoy her into treatment, oh. The part about the prosthesis did capture her attention, but she tried not to show it. Dying would be better than living with the Rebels the rest of her life, and was favorable to the pain she was in. Maybe she would accept the help if she had to option to return to her bunker, but Peridot was well aware that she would be punished severely for failing, and that was only if by some _miracle_ she could return. Basically, her options were death or imprisonment. Neither were favorable, or even considerable.

Neither the patient or the doctor spoke, both too annoyed by the other to do so. The tall doctor paced around the room, and occasionally turned to fervently type something into the computer monitor. Peridot noted that she, too, had a monitor on her wrist, but her’s was white. Did everyone have different colors here? In her bunker, the color was based of profession. Green was for tech, orangish yellow for soldier, grey for civilian. Top officers and people of importance, like Jaune Diamond, had a bright yellow color. Blue was for medical professions. The color, though difficult and painful, could be changed as professions changed.

The doctor stopped at a knock on the door, and the woman put down some medical related looking device that Peridot was unfamiliar with as well. She had barely been here, but everything was so unfamiliar.

Instead of welcoming the person in, she stepped out and began to talk in a hushed, stressed voice to another of a more relaxed tone. This left her to now go over the thoughts of the previous day? Or was it same day? Her concept of time was thrown off now.

Her memory dove straight into that building, when the explosions started going off. Her work had been half complete, and that’s how she left it when the roof collapsed. By now it was most likely destroyed by the rubble, and the plan unfinished. The memory of the collapse, the pain, the dust, rendered her terrified and gasping, in a cold sweat. Like some nightmare that ceased to free itself of her mind, after waking. But this was no nightmare, and it was all reality. The terror of being trapped and unable to breathe, at the complete mercy of another. If she could never wake up from the metaphorical nightmare, would it not cease to let go of her mind? Hadn't she been in battle before? She should be able to handle this.

The ever-so darkening thoughts were washed away as the door opened. The associated fear, however, remaining clutching her in a panicked state. Sweat now plastered her still-dusty hair against her forehead, and her heart was beating so fast she swore the others would see it pounding through her filthy uniform.

Her reason of the remaining fear was the blue-haired girl which had followed in the Doctor, and was now scrutinizing Peridot. Eying her, looking up and down her body.

Lapis Lazuli continued this for a minute, before coming to a conclusion in her mind. “Change her into something light and clean, bath her to the best of your abilities without getting her in a bath. I'll get her some food.” She stated matter-of-factly. “Pearl, I'm not even the doctor. You are.”

“Yes miss. I was just wondering as she’s your… Case.” The thin doctor was Pearl. “I might have to sedate her if she struggles.”

The leader gave Peridot a look, it wasn't quite a glare, but it wasn't friendly either. “Well then do it, I would hate for her to have to be filthy like that. And that wasn't sarcasm.” She promptly added the last bit, seemingly catching herself from sounding brash.

With that, Lazuli said a quick goodbye before exiting the room, gently closing the door behind her.

“So.” Pearl muttered, in a less thoughtful voice than Lazuli. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Struggling means sedation, and that means waking up and eating later than you would if not.”

Peridot wouldn't deny it, she was starving and the thought of food made her want to drool.

“Fine.”

“Very good!” The doctor chirped in a chipper voice. Without further delay, she began to undress Peridot, having her do the parts that hurt most. It was admittedly very awkward for her, even though it wasn't a sexual situation, but she would rather be awake during such an event as undressing.

This left her completely exposed, now to be gently rubbed at with a soft watery sponge. It stung, and self consciousness made her want to curl up. Peridot was not… Well fed. Rations and lack of food kept her skinny and bony, even more so than the doctor, who was more lithe and lanky than twiggy. Her situation wasn't her choice, but it made her feel small and weak.

“Flip, if you can.” Pearl instructed, and reluctantly she complied to the best of her abilities, trying to block out the pain emanating from her wrist. The woman continued her rhythmic motion of small circle, gentle, but still cleansing. Peridot would have loved to lose herself and relax into the feeling of care, but she couldn't. This was the enemy leaning over her, washing her, and fixing her. Paranoia at all the things that could go wrong poked at her mind, filling the girl with fear. This Pearl could turn angry and attack her, rub too harshly and harm her, toss her out. She was at the complete mercy of this doctor, the Rebels, and her enemy.

“Alright, done. Flip over, I'll get you some clothes.” Peeped Pearl, returning the sponge to the sink before exiting the room. Within moments, the woman was back with a simple white t shirt and loose blue shorts, along with clean undergarments. As Peridot dressed in the light clothing, she couldn’t helping from relishing the feeling of clean, open fabric. She had never been able to experience something like this, and it was like a whole new world. The constant wearing of her uniform had the girl accustomed to the fabric, but this was admirable to the sensation of the heavy fabric. There wasn’t even a chill in the air, like her bunker. It was warm, even, and the feeling was amazing. 

Remembering her hatred for the enemy, Peridot quickly put on a frown again.

A few minutes passed before the door opened again, and the blue-haired Rebel strode in carrying a covered plate. She pulled over a little sliding tray with her, probably from another room, and set it up before her. With a wispy gesture, she removed the plastic wrap cover to reveal the contents of the plate. Real, fresh fruit. Steaming carrots. Was that… _Meat_? This was a luxury she would never have had for even finishing a mission successfully at her bunker. When was the last time she had meat or quality fresh vegetables?

“This is a joke. Or it’s poisoned.” Peridot rasped blandly, keeping on her scowl. “This is such a rarity and you would not waste it on me.”

The both of them snorted slightly and exchanged sad looks. “Look, I don’t know whatever hellhole you’re living in has for food, but this is common fare up here. Nothing is surprising about a little beef. Now eat.” Lazuli explained, nudging the plate to her with the tip of her finger. “You look like you haven’t eaten in months.”

It wasn’t true, but the fact was undeniable that it had been months, maybe years, since her last full, decent meal. All her restraint and willpower was used not to drool all over the plate, which Peridot began to take hesitant bites from. Eventually, she sunk her teeth into a steaming carrot, and gave in to her last defense. Peridot devoured the meal hungrily, with only weak attempts made to act civilized. The doctor looked shocked, and Lazuli smirked faintly before covering her mouth with a loosely balled fist.

The empty plate sat before her, and Pearl whipped a clipboard off the counter to the side of the small room. “So,” she addressed the muscular woman beside her. “About the prosthetic.”

“We definitely need to get her one, but she will take a while to heal, won’t she?”

Pearl shook her head. “No, we’ve been working on something quite different. She can wear it over the bandages without much strain, but once she heals it’ll work better and flawlessly.”

The women were discussing her like a possession, barley regarding her humanity. Typical, but it made the girl feel smaller to be like that. Just an object of discussion without a choice.

Lapis Lazuli raised a brown eyebrow.

“However, it’ll take a bit to acquire it. That will give her a few days to heal and I can explain how it will work.”

The other gave consent, without regard to the future owner of the prosthetic. Without word, the pale woman turned to the monitor at the desk, and continued to type in her naturally frantic style. Peridot, of course would have objected to receiving such a gift, but it wasn’t like the could fight back. With a well placed poke, even the bony doctor could send her crumpled on the floor, without a shred of dignity left to guard her maintained ego. 

As Pearl was typing, the other woman began walking to her and situated herself next to Peridot. She shuffled her butt back a little, so her feet barely grazed the floor. Lazuli attempted to make eye contact with those painfully oceanic eyes of hers, but failing to meaningfully connect with Peridot’s olive eyes.

“You probably remember from earlier,” she began speaking in a gentle tone “That I said you’d have to stay with me. That wasn't entirely true, you can stay here cooped up in this room forever, and I can visit. If you choose to stay with me, I will be supervising but trust me, it's more open.”

She almost laughed. Like this Rebel cared about her.

“I know you don't have reason to trust or like me all and all, since you're my- um- prisoner of war, but it's nicer out there than in here. You’ll have to stay and recover here a few days, still.”

Peridot pondered her options. Live and die here, with only occasional visits from a doctor and this maniac, or live with the maniac with some mobility. The latter sounded much more appeasing, but there was a reason Peridot referred to her as a maniac. Lapis Lazuli, the crazed murderer who led the vicious pack of rugged Rebels to slaughter off the Loyals. Not to mention the subtle rumors of her being a sex-addict, who would pay for both men and women alike to… Please her. Many other various gossip items floated around, like her having the bones of her enemies for a chair, or that her father was a demon. Many sounded unlikely, but the particular items of insanity and sex were the most common. Wow, she sounded like on overpowered villain from some book that she had read, when there was time for reading.

As much as Peridot didn't want to be kept in the musty, bloody basement slash sex dungeon, the overwhelming smell of antiseptic would have made her pass out eventually. That nasally voice of Pearl would drive _her_ crazy instead of Lazuli.

With a weary look, Peridot finally met Lapis Lazuli’s gaze.

“I'll go with you...” She muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update and what comes after! Please, commenting any criticism is encouraged.
> 
> Thank you!


	5. Home, Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis Lazuli prepares to take in Peridot Viride. When she does, will she be able to get Peridot to forget, or let down her feelings of hatred? Will Lapis be able to do the same, as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took longer than anticipated.
> 
> I have now sprained my finger, so typing is a bitch. Not impossible, but painful so it may take a bit.

A loud noise shook the room, jolting Lapis awake.

No, the noise wasn't real. It was in her dream, which now left Lapis sweating, with the remnants of a cry for help stuck in her throat. Sleep hardly ever came to her, and it was disrupted by bouts of panic and nightmares. The woman shakily rose from her bed, going to her usual procedure whenever she had these attacks. Her feet guided her to the candle, which had been blown out by a sea breeze from the open window. In a swift moment, it was lit again, and she returned to the lower level of her house.

The candlelight from the candle which she now held danced along the walls, created shadows and wisps of light wherever she went. It was true that she had electricity and light bulbs, but the feeling candles emitted were relaxing to her, and the light was gentler. The harsh glare that was cast out by electric lights would make her feel even worse, often, though she really had no clue why.

Now alone, Lapis Lazuli began to brood in her own thoughts. The nightmare was one of her severe recurring ones, from a dreadful day in her life. It was now common even, though however many times it grasped her mind with its icy claws, it always left her in ruins. She had absolutely no resistance built to the familiar images, the explosion, pain, shock, because it had all been _real_ once, years ago.

The woman sighed, weakly walking to her kitchen. A familiar routine played itself out yet again, like a dance performed a hundred times. Fill the kettle. Set it on the stove, and wait for it to boil. Tea had a way of calming her down, though seen as old school to quite a few.

Boiling was a slow process, or at least that was how she perceived the time. It inched along, heating up degree by degree. This, however, did not bother the woman. Lapis used the time waiting for the water by sitting, overlooking the ocean. Now it was a while after sunset, two days after her initial visit with Peridot in the hospital. Pearl and her had consecutively decided not to try the new prosthetic with the bandages on, although possible, and wait to take a more traditional route with the fastener and such. The Loyal had been through quite a lot, and the prospect of being a guinea pig of some sorts only seemed to add to her distress. For the time it took for Peridot to heal enough, which was quite faster now due to some medical advancements from before the war, Lapis could prepare to take care of a prisoner of war.

The thought was strange. She was about to have the enemy, the killers of her mother and the ones who fought to grasp the entire planet, living with her, essentially. Lapis would be feeding her, watching her, aiding her, and for the sake of her mission of kindness, possibly even… Entertaining her. Once the woman was good enough, she may even take her out to look around the Temple, or the beach maybe. This was was stressful, as the Rebel had absolutely no idea how to keep anyone else alive, on a personal level like this. In combat, yes, easily, but this was on a higher level than combat.

The moon hung overhead, dangling from the noose of the night sky. It was slowly being choked out by the waning cycle, just past a full moon, and would continue until its rebirth after the new moon. In the near distance, the waves slithered onto the shore, searching for places to gasp at before retreating. A rhythmic pulse had nearly lulled the blue haired woman to sleep again before the kettle began to whistle. Her tea was done. She rose up from her soft chair, and hobbled over in her drowsy state. Expertly, the woman poured the water in a swift motion, and added a bag of chamomile. This was the same routine which had been played out be her constantly, and was now muscle memory.

Now alone in the flickering light of the candle, with only the moon and it's reflection on the ocean go keep her company, the woman resumed her sitting on the sofa. Actually, she really never was alone. In the hustle of the Temple, there was always someone out at any time of day or night. There were very few cars outside now, however, so there was no beeping and the hum of engines was only from the authority vehicles and any military craft taking off or returning. Cars were available, yes, but for the sake of the tightly packed residences, they were hard to come by, manage, and even an inconvenience. Instead most used bikes, and even a few people in the rural outside sectors of the Temple used horses.

In the silence that was only interrupted by the occasional soothing hiss from the sleeping monster of the ocean. As if it were alive, it breathed in and out with the waves. Some days it was violent, some days it was in a peaceful mood. This night it was the latter, reflecting the slowly dying moon. The scene spread out before her was familiar, yet always alien. Beautiful, always, though the ocean was never the same. It was always changing, and you never saw the same ocean. The waves, the sand, the water, the stones, they all changed with every stroke of water and were always shifting. Nothing was consistent about the ocean, but it was also all very much the same. No matter the ocean, no matter the location or the water or the sand, it was all the same, however different. The water always rushed the shore, the sand and rocks were all never the same. All oceans were connected, but not divided by men and their strange boundaries hundreds of years before the present.

Lapis, needless to say, loved the ocean.

The woman sat for hours after her cup had been sipped dry, drifting into a state where she was still awake, but not entirely conscious. The sun eventually rose, untying the moon from it’s noose for the day. This meant she only had a few more days of living alone until she took in the woman. Her relaxed mindset tensed a little. This had been well planned, hadn't it? She was to take it the prisoner, earn her trust, make her feel at home, and eventually get her to spill. Torture was Plan B. But after all that? What then? Would Peridot be allowed to live by herself in the city? It was risky. Was it possible Lapis Lazuli had to forever take care of her? This would eliminate all chances of ever having a spouse, most likely, for she would then have a probably-traumatized prisoner of war roommate and maybe ex-tortured girl sharing the scene. Maybe she could dump the girl on another person, but that could stress her out. She was, after all, a prisoner of war and not everyone would be so willing to take care of her. Lapis groaned audibly.

__________

The rest of the day was devoted for her getting ready for the new arrival. Lapis’s apartment wasn't messy, but it wasn't in prime condition. A few things were out of place, and the kitchen wasn't consummately stocked. Though she wouldn't eat there often, as she usually ate at meetings or on the fly, someone else now would. Hell, maybe she would have to as well. This was an official mission she had, not some informal side-job she had to do. So in shorter words, a little spring-cleaning and a trip to the market wouldn't hurt.

Cleaning wasn't difficult. It was just rearranging, dusting, vacuuming a few areas here and there, and picking up the collective garbage. Within thirty minutes she had gone through the entire two-story residence twice, meticulously cleaning and organizing. She was careful not to go to a point to make the house unwelcoming, but still neat. Upon her final sweep, the woman stopped to change her clothes into something more presentable for a public market.

She shuffled through her drawers, looking for something less worn, and neater. Did she even have a newer pair of shorts that weren't heavily used? Lapis opted for the newest pair, and a looser shirt. Wearing something so relaxed in style was strange, but calming as well. She felt a little… Cute… Even, which wasn't a word she would use to describe herself. Her arms were covered in scars, her hair only blue to make a statement, actually, and she wasn't always clean of mind, mouth, or body. The familiar tattoo graced her back, in place to cover up a nasty reminder. Cute didn't describe her, something more along the lines of “scary” or “fucking zombie” were terms she would use to describe herself. 

Now dressed in her new attire, Lapis grabbed her wallet and walked into the street. The morning was busy with people going to their jobs, or children not yet in school running around with others of the same. The Temple was quite fortunate for being so supplied and fortified for displays like that to be possible.

Unluckily for Lapis, the true best market was ways away from her home. There were good ones downtown, but the preferred was beyond the hospital, even. The walk wasn't unwelcomed, though. This was among the things that were able to calm Lapis down, like tea, candles, and _not_ having horrible nightmares. Seeing the city was quite nice, actually.

The woman trekked through the Temple, nodding, smiling, saying hello to anyone that noticed her. Considering the walk, the actual time in the market was short. She picked up some fruits, vegetables, fresh bread, and other luxuries that she didn't often take the time to buy, and paid in a short time. With a smile and a “thank you”, she whisked out of the market back to her apartment.

As she was walking, another structure caught her eye. It contrasted from the open air market, but was just as familiar. The Hospital.

Pearl would be on duty now, she had the doctor’s hours for the week. It had been two days since she had been given the brief report of Peridot, which was just “very hurt, dirty, stressed, broken ribs and shit”, but sans last part. That was simply her inference of the situation. By now there was bound to be more in-depth descriptions of the woman’s state.

Since she had memorized the route to Peridot over the last few days her original visit, the journey wasn't confusing. As everyone else did, she signed in as a guest, and began to make her way up to the room. It was a few flights up, which she took the stairs instead of an elevator to best them, and arrived at the level barely panting. A few turns and doors later, Lapis was in the private, _private_ section that pretty much belonged to the most serious cases, like she herself would go in a bad accident, and where Peridot now lay. It didn't severely prioritize the inhabitants, and personally she didn't like the idea of special treatment, but Lapis was consenting to the prisoner being considered eligible for the private room.

As predicted, Pearl situated in a desk, furiously writing things down. She looked pissed off, meaning the patient was recovering, or attempting to.

Lapis cleared her throat. “Excuse me, Pearl.”

The doctor looked a bit startled, but composed herself quickly. “Hello, Lazuli. What did you want?” She sounded even more annoyed now.

“I wanted to check on Peridot again, now that she's been awake for a few days. Is there any dramatic issues I should know about?” Curiosity and concern was evident in the tan girl’s eyes as she asked the doctor.

“Well she is quite the pain in the ass, now that she's regaining herself. But…” Pearl stalled.

“Yes?”

“She… She has been diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder. I'm unsure how long she's had it, it's possible she’s had it before now but didn't receive diagnosis. But we need to be even more careful, now. The entire city could be a trigger for her, as we are her… Enemy.” The doctor confessed, periodically making and breaking eye contact.

“Oh.” Was all the woman could muster. She shifted her blue hair from her face.

“That's not all. She also has lacked a proper diet for who knows how long, so you'll need to take that into account.” The trip to the market was not in vain, at least.

“And when do you think the prosthesis will be able to be used?”

The woman looked up, calculating in her head. “Maybe in a week. She can go home with you before then, but you'll need to be careful. Let her adjust, and be attentive.” She paused again. “This is extremely serious. Aside from mental trauma, she is very battered, bruised, and she had multiple broken bones. Technology has been helpful is speeding the healing process, but she’s still going to be fragile and very sore.”

“I understand.” Her tone was solemn. “That's all?”

“That's all for now. I'll let you know when she can come back with you. Probably soon, so she had more time to adjust.”

Lapis turned, readying herself to leave the small office area in the private quarters. “Okay.” Was all she could say, before stepping back into the main area.

__________

She turned the ignition, and the engine hissed to life, significantly quieter than the older cars. This was deemed a special enough occasion for the use of a car, to ease transport of the woman. It had been a few days since her last chat with Pearl, and Peridot was now deemed decent enough to leave for her new life with Lapis. Nervous excitement tingled at the older woman’s insides, though it was more anxiety than excitement.

She guided the car steadily through the people, who parted for her. In no time, she was at the hospital yet again, and making the familiar trek to the room of Peridot. The setting sun filled the windows with an orange light, which cast over the place. The golden glow blinded her out of the corner of her eye, but the lowness of the sun would soon give way to the moon, which would be strung up again.

When she arrived outside Peridot’s room, Pearl was waiting yet again looking extremely pissed.

“She's ready.” Was all she muttered. “Be careful, I'll send you an overview and recommendations soon.” 

“Thank you, Pearl.” She smiled, albeit a little forced, and opened the door. The other girl was limping while pacing in stressed anticipation, and looked up suddenly.

“You.” She muttered, stopping. Her one hand was cuffed to a belt loop on a new pair of shorts, most likely gifted to her by Pearl, for safety reasons.

“Well.” She forced the smile harder. “Are you ready to go?”

By now her mouth was plastered in a grin which most likely looked like she was bearing her teeth. Smiling wasn't a ritual she performed as of recent. 

The response was a nod, and Lapis Lazuli led the girl out. The doctor outside made eye contact one last time before she proceeded with Peridot from the corridor. This entire procedure lacked formality as usual doctor’s visits had, but this was not the usual. In complete honesty, Lapis had expected a rant from the doctor on how to care for her, and how Peridot could take care of herself, but they most likely had body received their designated tirades from the constantly-antagonized woman earlier.

The smaller woman followed Lapis in spiteful silence, jingling her cuffs slightly as she performed an awkward arm-with-leg stride. The older quickly signed out of the hospital, making eye contact with the poor worked who looked absolutely terrified of the Loyal. She proceeded to lead the woman out to the vehicle, and guided her to the passenger seat.

“So.” She murmured, starting the ignition. “I set up an area at my place for you. Pearl told me you hadn't slept last night, so I'm assuming you’ll want to when we get back?”

“Sure.”

The silence followed the brief word, deeming conversation unlikely. For lack of better conversation topics, Lapis drove in silence. She made a mental note to practice becoming a better conversationalist, and be able to start and keep one up.

As the woman drove, she couldn't help but notice the curiosity and wonder in the others’ stormy green eyes. Though she was attempting to keep up a cold facade, the new surroundings, most likely better quality than her previous home, had her alight with amazement. It was… Cute. Like a little girl seeing one of the little bakeries spread around the Temple kind of cute. Innocent, yet in such tense conditions induced by the war no matter where one lived.

Upon arrival at the apartment, Peridot even looked shocked at the setting. The woman had probably believed all the savage sex-addict rumors, and her tame building with a pale exterior was most likely yet another shock. Lapis ascended the half-flight of stairs, and unlocked her door to reveal the blue interior of the place. The downstairs had been redone a bit to accommodate for Peridot, and the couch had been repurposed to a truly comfortable looking bed.

“Sorry it isn't a real bed, in the future I can get one for you. I wasn't able to on short notice.”

Peridot was still in awe as Lapis darted upstairs. “I'll be back, one second!” She called, shuffling through her drawers. Her prisoner… No guest, or even roommate, had little clothes, and if she was in need of sleep, she would need better clothes. Hastily, the woman pulled out shorts and a loose shirt before returning. She tossed them gently at Peridot who caught them, and looked at the outfit in confusion.

“Seriously, put it on. You need sleep, and you look like a zombie.” She urged, forcing her voice to make worlds. Lapis gently scooted forward, uncuffing the other woman, who rubbed her wrist a bit. 

“Th… Thanks.” The girl muttered, clearly waiting for the other to leave before she changed. Lapis gave in, and retreated upstairs to her work room, to catch up. For fear of the other girl’s condition, she left the door open. After a few checked messages, a gentle snore alerted her to the fact that her _roommate_ had indeed fallen asleep.

Maybe a half an hour had passed before a sudden scream alerted the blue-haired woman. Immediately, she bolted downstairs to see Peridot awake and sweating, tears forming at her wide, dark-rimmed eyes. A nightmare, most likely from her PTSD. Without a trace of hesitation, Lapis rushed over to embrace her. The girl wanted to give her a feeling of safety, or at least what she, an enemy, could provide. Peridot did not protest, too shaken. She instead leaned into the embrace, and the women remained like this for several minutes. Only when the younger pulled away a little, regaining her dignity, did Lapis stand. She glanced sympathetically at the girl, who was still weeping and shaking.

This would be a hell of a lifetime for the two, Lapis was reminded as Peridot, remembering her own feeling of enmity to Lazuli, had retracted herself now. The situation was dire, the older needed her trust, lives depended on it. And deep down, she needed someone, anyone. So did this woman, now battered and without hand yet, and lacking her composure. Maybe the two could find consolation with each other, though a naive thought. They were enemies on a scale much grander than a silly game of tag, but the never ending game of the war. But Lapis wasn’t even sure she had built up her own trust enough with the other to even begin to care as much as she should, although it had only been a few days. Her past wanted to forbid her from even associating, but desperate need and the smallest flicker of desire to form a healthy relationship egged her on. Peridot needed someone, Lapis and the rest needed her. Those were facts.

So, Lapis made her decision, and began the familiar process that had become robotic. Soon, all lights but a candle were off, blinds closed, and water was heating in a kettle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far!
> 
> Also, feel free to comment to correct any mistakes I missed, or recommendations, etc. It would be greatly appreciated.


	6. Life In The Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot takes some time to adjust to her new life with Lapis Lazuli, and the differences from her life in the Bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took forever, feel free to punch me now.
> 
> Sorry that took so long to get out, I hope this new update is sufficient!

Birds.

That was the first thing Peridot noticed when she woke up again, a mug at the table by her side and Lapis Lazuli on her other.

The sound of birds, for the first time in years. Colors beyond the grays, greens, and occasional yellow splashes of the bunker splashed this new world. This new… Home? No, not home. She would eventually try to escape, right?

Sunlight from early morning, by the sun which just peaked over the horizon had been what had woken her up. The woman wasn't used to bright light, let alone sunlight, and this change was enough to disturb her sleep. Hell, she even had to squint and the sun wasn't even fully out.

Now, she said and basked in the dawn light, listening to the sweet song of birds. Peridot would be lying to say she didn't love it, but the placement of her enemy next to her was enough to make her frightened. Life with the Rebels wouldn't be all sunrises and birdsong, of course. If she didn't escape, she was stuck living in a state of people who took a strong disliking to her. Maybe the Temple would be attacked, and she herself caught in the crossfire between her old side and her capturers.

A single question fought for dominance in her head now, finally winning: _Why was her bunker in such wretched condition compared to this place?_

It wasn't like they were losing that badly, right? The Loyals weren't exactly winning, but no one had suspected it was that bad. They’d been told it was fine, and they could win. But wait, what if they had been lied to?

Peridot shook her head slightly, as if physically shaking off the thought. No, the Loyals were superior, and Diamond Jaune wouldn't do such a thing. She was a rational and respectable leader. Actually, Peridot didn't even understand why the Rebels didn't follow her, she was amazing.

Lapis Lazuli’s eyes fluttered open, a shade of blue to match the sky as the darkness was slowly, but surely, chased out. The woman let out a small gasp, and sweat was beaded at her forehead. A nightmare, the signs were familiar. Painfully familiar.

Awkwardly, Peridot just stared at the woman who was forcing back tears beside her. Hell, she didn't know how to deal with it. She didn't even trust Lazuli, or feel a reason to. Lazuli was her kidnapper, and that was that. Now Peridot was just a prisoner of war with crazed, scarred Rebel as her “owner” now.

It took a moment, but Lazuli regained herself, and adjusted her hair. “So…” The shakiness was still in her voice as she spoke. “Do you want breakfast?”

Wait, _breakfast_? A real, full, breakfast was being offered to her? She’d been living off two meals a day, which she could eat at any time however, but they were small.

Peridot couldn't restrain her hunger. “Yes… Please.” Her last word was choked. Please, ugh. But she couldn't deny that her hunger-pang affected frame desperately needed it, and her stomach was practically screaming. The only reason she could learn to ignore her hunger for periods of time was her lack of access to food being so common, and lasting so many years.

“Alright.” Lazuli stood, bringing her hands to her eyes to rub the drowsiness away. The shorter of the two followed her into the kitchen area, eyeing the food that the other was preparing. She was almost drooling at the sight of fruit and yogurt… Of actual milk. Not the powdered shit she had, but real milk from real cows. The blue-haired woman sprinkled a few assorted berries on top of white yogurt, and passed Peridot a glass of milk be fire turning to make her own parfait.

“Thanks…” She forced out before spooning the food into her mouth in a quite violent and maybe even savage manner. The girl was still hungry, despite her increased diet over the last week. Nothing seemed to be enough for her now.

Lazuli had finished making hers, and was now carefully eating hers at a significantly slower pace. She perked up suddenly, striking conversation.“Peridot, you're okay with getting the prosthetic in a few days?” 

“I guess…”

“We also may need to get you some clothes. You can share mine for now, but they'll be a bit too big…” the lack of energetic response from the girl caused her to trail off, realizing that conversing with the starved girl was going to get her nowhere as of yet. Beside the fact that this was her sworn enemy, she was also quite busy eating.

In a matter of seconds, the bowl had been finished, leaving Peridot to wait awkwardly for the other to finish. Lazuli gazed up, locking her gaze with the shorter woman’s, intense for a moment before they darted apart. Those eyes, they were mesmerizing and deep. Tantalizing like that memory of the ocean that remained in her grip, but terrifying like the tumultuous storms that occasionally racked the earth. With a sort of caution, the blue-haired woman began to pick up her eating pace, finishing soon.

Lazuli stood, taking the dishes to the sink “So should we go get you something to wear?”

“Uh… Sure.”

The bowls clanked together slightly and the girl released her grip, leaving them. She made a beckoning gesture, obviously urging Peridot to follow her upstairs. The other complied, shakily getting to her feet, using her one hand to stabilize her. Her other hand, or wrist, hung limply by her side, still throbbing a bit, and utterly useless.

Thinking for a moment, she wanted to scream. What had her life even descended to? Disabled, now, with post-traumatic stress disorder, some obvious flaws in her diet that were unhealthy in the very least, and a prisoner of war in a nearly destroyed planet. Oh, what she’d give to see what her life would be like if it hadn't been in this period of time. That thought made her even more frustrated.

“Peridot, you coming?” The woman called from upstairs, concern evident in her voice.

She silently trudged up the stairs, not audibly responding. Lazuli had opened her closet, and was riffling through the semi-organized space. It wasn't horrible out of order, but the space looked neglected from disuse. Dusty clothes overflowed a bin the the corner, obviously a pile to be washed, and the bed was unmade. A… Cat was lounging around in the sunlight that filtered through the windows of the loft-like area.

Peridot broke her moment of silence. “You have a cat?”

The other turned away, turning her gaze to the ginger cat that lay stretched out. “Oh, him? He’s not mine, but he just visits a lot. Her belongs to someone I know.” She pulled out an item of clothing. “He’s called Lion, not sure why.”

She grunted, looking at the fluffy cat. “Lion, hmm?”

The taller returned to her clothes, shuffling items aside. Eventually, she emerges with denim shorts and a tank top, not unlike the style she saw Lazuli wearing.

“Here, try this. It's comfortable, though not super great looking.” She tossed it, and the shorter fumbled with the items awkwardly before catching them with one hand.

“Thanks… It's cool.” She muttered, averting her gaze.

Lazuli whizzed back, opening a drawer. “Hold up, I almost forgot.” The girl gently placed underwear and an obviously old bra that was way too small for her the small pile of clothes. “Probably need that. I mean, want, clean… Yeah.” She had lost her words, leaving Peridot to watch with slight amusement and she fumbled with her own tongue.

The blonde, with the clothes, entered the bathroom and closed the door. This place had the same feeling as the other, often unused, but slightly neater inside. She slid off the outfit Lazuli had given her the night before, and eased herself in the new one. The shorts were the perfect size, and her tank seemed unused unstretched, obviously newer.

The outfit made her look freakishly like Lazuli. Not the scarred, ripped Lazuli, but the one she saw in just one night.

She took a breath, and stepped out with her old clothes in a pile. The blue-haired girl took them, tossing them to the pile. “Suits you.” Her decision sounded solid enough, but caused a little laugh from the blonde.

“I mean, whatever you think, Lazuli.” She grumbled, tossing her laughing self to the side.

A look of indignancy passed across her face, before she spoke. “Lapis is fine. Please, called me Lapis.”

The shorter girl adjusted her new pair of glasses, prescribed by the doctor Pearl. “Okay… Lapis.” 

Lapis smiled.

__________

A few days later, a loud sound echoed from the sky. Peridot clenched up in obvious fear. 

Lapis, being like she revealed herself to be earlier, took an immediate notice, and edged closer to the distressed girl who was reading a book Lapis had given to her. “Hey…” She murmured. “It's only a leaving plane.”

“Does it happen often?” She responded, blush spreading across her pale face in embarrassment.

“A few times a day, yes, but not more than once an hour, usually. There haven’t been too many while you’ve been here.”

She nodded, pushing up the glasses on her face. They often slid down her nose, and had even fallen off. More times than she wanted to admit, the girl had raised her bandaged left wrist to push, but, upon realizing there were no fingers to use, awkwardly switched to her right. It was getting quite obnoxious to her, both the lack of hand and falling glasses.

Lazuli… Lapis, had taken notice to that as well. “Hey, do those not fit right?” she asked looking up from her cell phone. Yes, a cell phone, almost no one in the bunkers even had such basic devices. 

“Yeah… It’s no problem. I can adjust.”

She put down the phone. “I know a real eye doctor who could probably give you a more suited prescription and better frames. Pearl said these were only just because you needed them, after losing yours.”

“Would that be inconvenient?” Peridot asked, noticing her change in behaviour. She should be doing everything to piss her enemy off, not try to make her life easier. Was it the decent human being in her, or the little sparkle in the eyes of Lapis Lazuli that had somehow entranced her into being, well, decent? She would not deny the fact that she was interested now, about the other woman she was bound to live with. After all, she had shown kindness rather than instability, and didn’t even have a basement or even another room to be a sex dungeon. So far, all normal, except the fact that she was the leader of the Rebels. Hell, this girl even had an overflowing dirty laundry pile, and no slaves or servants taking care of it.

 _It’s only been a few days…_ she chided herself.

“No, not at all.” Lapis _giggled_. “We can go now actually, I have nothing else to do, and you should have a look around.

“If you’re sure, okay.”

“Alright, give me second to put a jacket on.” Lapis had given Peridot a slightly nicer outfit that herself, who was in a plain white camisole as usual. The girl ran up the stairs, leaving Peridot to look around the place she had been familiarising herself with. It was cute, and all blue. She had discovered an appreciation for the color blue, recently. Blue was everywhere, the house, the art, some of the dishes, many of the clothes, Lapis’s hair and eyes, and even the ocean and open sky. All unfamiliar, making them all the more beautiful.

Wait, did Peridot just call Lapis beautiful?

Said girl was gliding back down the stairs, dispersing her thoughts. She had donned a Rose colored jacket, changing the blue theme. The jacket complimented the blue, though not matching like many of her outfits usually did. “Let’s go.” she chirped, opening the door to let the other girl through. Peridot slipped through, waiting for Lapis who didn’t even bother to lock the door.

The wall of noise from outside hit her like a truck. Though over a week had been spent here total, the blonde wasn’t used to such a contrast in comparison to the silent bunker. She had barely left, and only to poke her head out. Lapis had somehow trusted her not the fuck everything up to the point where she left the girl sleeping on the couch while she went out for a bit doing who knows what. There were many people, almost more than she had seen in one place together outside of a battlefield. A small crowd had gathered around a little boy who was singing, and strumming a ukulele with a young girl, belting out a sweet little tune. Their notes lacked accuracy, but it was adorable. Lapis waved at the boy, who winked, before promptly passing him.

“That’s Steven, the boy who owns Lion.” She explained, avoiding a flock of pigeons that had settled on the ground.

“I see.” the blonde responded, once again pushing up her glasses. “Cute.”

“Definitely. Everyone loves him.”

The two continued to walk in silence. The sun was dipping below the horizon, casting its golden glow upon the bustling street that was lined with little carts. Hawkers sold art, food, books, trinkets, anything. Peridot made a mental note to come back and check it out with Lapis another time, if possible. The aroma from a baker’s little setup made her mouth water, and a small band had situated themselves in the corner to add music to such an already lively scene.

Peridot had to stop herself from running into Lapis, who had stopped and turned abruptly into a doorway. The taller woman opened the door, gesturing for her companion to go in.

The shop was empty, and the only worker was a scraggly man. He looked slightly alarmed at the ringing of the bell, and welcomed them in. “Miss Laz’li.” He nodded, talking in a raspy voice that tended to skip sounds. “Wh’t can I do f’r ya?”

“Hello.” A formal tone had set itself in her voice, again contrasting from her home-self. “I need to get new lenses for my… Friend… Here. Also, a new pair of frames.” Friend, huh?

He thought a bit, before nodded and beckoning the short girl over. “I don't b’lieve I got any more appointm’nts t’night. Come back ‘ere, won't ya?”

The procedure he put her through wasn't too unfamiliar, but upon request, he didn't do the entire exam. Just the lens part, not the test for whatever disease of the eye she may have. Pearl had scanned that, and deemed her healthy enough, relatively speaking.

She was blind as a bat. No, blinded. She couldn't even read the top row of letters, that were huge. The lenses he deemed best for her were thick, much thicker than her previous ones from before the incident. She knew her eyes were weakened, but not to that extent.

Still relatively blind, Peridot picked her frames quickly, and the man went right to putting new lenses in immediately after Lapis payed. The girls waited in silence for a while, listening to his work.

“‘Lright!” He called, bringing out the black frames. The man handed them to her, and Peridot slid them on. They fit immediately better than the other pair, and were a much better prescription.

The first thing she noticed was the details of life that she had already missed. All of the colors seemed more detailed, bringing the Temple a bigger sense of liveliness.

But Lapis Lazuli, wow had she missed out. The Rebel was absolutely gorgeous, truthfully. The color of her hair was vivid, those ocean-like eyes a thousand feet deeper. The softness of her battle-scarred skin was practically visible, and the freckles that littered her face were suddenly tangible. They only added to her natural beauty.

“They suit you.” The new Lazuli smiled, opening the door as the left.

“Thank you…” She smiled in response. “Miss Laz’li.” Peridot imitated him as soon as they left, causing both of them to let go of their enmity and let out a mutually felt laugh of relief brought on but such a childish act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, comments and advice are welcome, please let me know what you think!


	7. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis Lazuli and her roommate Peridot have been given a bit of time to adjust to each other, but both need something. Whether it be a new hand, or some much-needed time to breathe, they both get it, and maybe even with a little cuteness on the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. That took too long. Way too long. My writing is slower, sorry. It's that lovely time of year... Exams and finals and stuff. I promise I'm writing as much as possible, but I'm being loaded with work and lack of sleep, I'm trying my hardest.
> 
> I plan on rewriting bits of this, I need this out for now at least.
> 
> OKAY so I know this isn't a realistic hospital situation. Lucky me, the last time I had to go was when I was younger than 1 (knocking on wood) so I really don't know what goes on. Let's just rely on the fact that this is gay fanfiction and overlook that, please? Also, this is a dystopianish setting so things might be a little different and unprofessional anyway.

“Peridot… Wake up.” Lapis nudged her roommate, who was fast asleep in her most restful slumber since her arrival. Any other day she would have loved this, but they actually had somewhere to be. “Come on, we have to get ready. You're getting the prosthetic today.”

With that, the pale girl jolted awake, excitement evident in her greenish-gray eyes. Her level of enthusiasm was adorable, and her eyes glinted. “Oh, yeah!” The woman stretched, sliding off the sofa.

“I have an outfit for you upstairs, and I can make a quick something to eat before we leave.” The blue-haired woman called, retreating as her roommate darted upstairs.

It had been another month since Peridot had gotten her glasses. Their receiving of the prosthetic was delayed drastically as Pearl had been called out to the field on an emergency, and they had to wait more. In that time, she had noted a series of changes in her.

Peridot was no long so scrawny. Her skin was no longer clinging to her bones, and she had plumped up the slightest bit in a healthy way. Of course, to get herself to a normal weight and size, it would take some time. Now, much improvement was psychological. She wasn't so reclusive as she had been the week or so, and was even opening up the slightest bit. They joked occasionally, and it was soon discovered that Peridot was a naturally energetic woman… _very_ energetic. Though her diagnosed post-traumatic stress disorder caused her sleep to be disrupted my constant nightmares, she needed the smallest amount of sleep to function.

Lapis made a mental note to go to the market again, as she put the last of the bread in the toaster. Maybe she and Peridot could go after they got the prosthetic. It would give her roommate a chance to get out, after all, she really did need to. Lapis couldn't help being concerned for the wellbeing of the woman, although neither had established mutual trust yet.

The pale woman gently stepped down the stairs, adjusting her shorts with the one hand she had. Her other stub was almost healed completely, and the end was pink with scar tissue. It wasn't a pretty sight, but it didn't attract from her cuteness. Cute? Yes, the small woman was admirably cute when her guard was down, and she wasn't acting defensive of closed off. It seemed like she had years of a missed childhood to catch up to, and the blue-haired woman wanted to eventually give that to her, or the second best option she could find.

Wordlessly, the blonde took the toast with a small smile as she immediately started eating, sensing their need to hurry. She scarfed it down, before speaking. “Hey, I'm ready to go.”

“Alright, let's leave then.” She tossed a small bag over her shoulder, with money and room for food, before heading out. It was early morning, and a few people were out making small commutes to work. Many people wandered the streets, some children, even, before going to school. It was quite a lovely scene, and striking as well. The early sun glinted off the windows, and cast shadows along the walls. Lapis had been lucky to be raised in a such an environment, where everyone actually got along, and they could move freely. She couldn’t imagine what being confined in a bunker for years would feel like, as she was a true free spirit. Although she may be working as a figure in a rebellion, this setting gave her time to enjoy her time while she was not on the field herself.

Many people nodded at Lapis, even occasionally greeting her, as she passed. She would return it with a smile or a wave, but Lapis noticed Peridot seeming to shrivel at the attention coming near them. Sure, the blue-haired woman was respectable, but many still didn’t take a great liking to the fact that Peridot existed. Nevertheless, they often just ignored her and moved on, but the occasional glare was enough to make the small woman uncomfortable.

A while passed before they finally arrived, at the Hospital where Pearl was working at. The last few times, where they had just checked on Peridot with other doctors, they had driven, but decided now to walk and enjoy the open air. The balmy weather proved that to be a smart decision, and the warmth, but not excessive heat, of the morning had brought about relaxed conversations as they walked.

She opened the door, allowing Peridot to enter before following herself. The sudden wave of air-conditioning shocked them as Lapis led her roommate directly to Pearl’s designated “special” room. The doctor was a bit of a neat freak, and the system of the hospital gave each of the top doctors a certain amount of rooms for themselves. The pale woman had one designated to special cases, minor cases, regular cases, and checkups. Each was pristinely kept, and she kept to her system. Her special case room was all the way in the back, and was hardly used. It had been used for Lapis herself a few years ago, Peridot just recently, and a few other people scattered here and there.

The door was propped open slightly when they arrived. The taller of the two knocked not to be permitted in, but to warn the doctor who was hunched over her desk, writing.

“Good morning, Pearl.” She greeted the woman, who in surprise had twitched up. “How’d everything go out there?”

The pale woman cursed under her breath at the ink that had smudged while she had jumped, but quickly moved on. “Everything went well. So do you mind if I check everything over before we put it on?”

Damn, she got down to business. Of course, that's what Pearl was known for.

The blonde girl nodded sheepishly, tentatively holding out her bandaged wrist.

Pearl took it in her hands, nimbly unwrapping it as if she had done it a thousand times. Of course, she probably had. The removed bandages remove scarred skin, that would possibly fade in the future. Lapis inwardly cringed upon viewing the scar caused by herself, where the monitor had once been. A circular area of flesh just beyond the end of her wrist would serve as a reminder that she indeed had hurt the woman whom she had started to care about, although for serious purpose.

“So you already got the short briefing. I'll put you on anesthesia, put the ‘connector’ at the base, and then it should be set. I can teach you how to use it..” The pale woman said, whilst inspecting the area in question. “It's looking good right now. But… Any questions?”

“Will she have to stay overnight?” The blue haired woman asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“No,” Pearl pulled on gloves, and pointed for Peridot to sit at the bed which she had spent her first few days at. Now, a table was extended from the side for her arm to lay on. “Due to new technology we’ve been testing, it's easily done to add the connector. It's a sort of joint, it's not any worse than getting a monitor in your wrist.” She explained it all matter-of-factly, getting an anesthetic ready. “Seriously, I know what I'm doing. I've been trained in it all and I am the best.”

 _Not the most modest,_ she thought to herself, but nodding. Pearl was undeniably competent in everything medical, and had no actual specialization. Quite unrealistic, but somehow possible. “I'll leave you to it, I guess. And… Good luck?” The last part was like a question, but she left the room. Peale had already turned her back, and was asking Peridot questions about her healing.

This left her alone. She was used to alone, and since the death of her mother, she really had no one. It was just a few hours at the absolute most, but being alone again was suddenly a daunting concept. She hadn't even thought about her own reliance on Peridot, rather so only Peridot’s new reliance on her. After years alone, having a person, albeit a difficult, stubborn, sworn enemy, was a strange, but not unwelcomed, experience. It's not like she and Peridot were besties, in fact, far from it. They had good moments, but also bad in the past quite uneventful month. They avoided talking, at some times, as it usually proved to be useless or unwelcomed.

Lapis found herself just standing in the hall, being stared down by a passing nurse. Realizing that she must look odd just staring into space, the woman began to walk. But where to? Somewhere like a coffee shop would have to do, as it was still in the vicinity of the hospital.

The pleasant air greeted her again as she opened the door, getting a view of the Temple. She could see downtown from her vantage point, merely because it was strategically placed on the highest point of the land. Lapis wasn't that far, but in all honesty, she just didn't want to go all the way back. Beside, the nearest coffee shop wasn't far at all, and a walk she could easily do in minutes.

The woman began her journey, weaving through people, smiling, waving, or whatever they wanted. She was lucky that the Rebels were so close-knit, and hardly ever quarreled internally. They all served a purpose, and wanted one thing, and lived in good condition. Again, it was all rumor as Peridot hardly told her anything, but Lapis had heard that there were often minor fights in the bunkers, and food shortages, with lack of freedom or fun. As a leader figure, she didn't have all day to have fun and mess around, but she was helped often by her higher ranking members. A life without any sort of fun _at all_ seemed gross, for lack of a better word.

Her destination approached quickly, alerting her by the smell of coffee. It wasn’t so busy, but a decent amount of people milled about inside, a few sitting at tables, sipping and reading or chatting. Luckily for her, there was only one other person in front of her, and she suited herself to wait patiently.

“Have a nice day!” The worker called after the man who walked away, turning to Lapis. “Oh, hello Miss Lazuli. What can I get for you?”

“Hello, and just a coffee, black please.” She returned a smile, and pulled the amount due from the small wallet than fit in the pockets of her pants. He fetched it, and passed it to her.

“Have a good day.” He said in a warm tone as she turned away.

Lapis pondered how to respond, if at all, and settled with a cheerful “You too!’

Just as she was making her way to the counter, someone else called her name in a rough, yet energetic voice. “Hey, Lazuli!”

“Amethyst?” The woman asked, recognizing the Latina soldier before before she saw her. The woman was grinning, waving at her. “You know, you can call me Lapis. I’m still your high school friend.” she reminded her gently, taking the seat where the short girl sat alone. “What’s up?”

“I should be asking you,” the chubby girl leaned in, doing her signature catty grin. “I know it’s all professional business and stuff, but how’s it been going? Last time I saw you and Viride she was passed out and practically half dead…” She paused. “I mean, if you're willing to say.”

The older woman let out a sigh, placing her chin on her hand, balancing there as she occasionally sipped her coffee. “I mean, there's not much. She's closed off, but right now she's getting her prosthetic hand. She's also gotten a lot healthier as she gets adjusted to a regular eating pattern. That's all.”

“Is she cute when she's not covered in dust?” Amethyst winked as she spoke.

A red blush of indignance covered the blue-haired woman’s face as she recoiled from her resting position. Amethyst knew, from her school’s first and last relationship, she'd ever had, with a girl. Lapis hadn't been the most… Responsible and they got intimate, before breaking up after high school. Of course, Amethyst knew everything and everyone. In fact, she was the only one who even knew of their relationship. It had been secretive, only between the two friends and the girl.

“Okay, first, I don't like her like that I don't even know her. She is literally my sworn enemy, Ame. Second, I don't even have time to think about dating between leading the Rebels and taking care of an actual human.”

“Damn… Coulda been your lucky strike.” The Latina muttered, taking a drink of her own. The two girls descended into small talk and pointless conversation for a while, until Amethyst had to leave, but it had already been two hours where they had talked. Truthfully, she couldn't recount the last time she just sat down and had a chance to talk, and Lapis wished it could have lasted. Catching up was an understatement, as they only saw each other during missions or rarely on the street. Saying she was relieved to have an hour or so to just relax was an understatement.

She sat there, scanning the little shop for a few minutes, holding an empty cup. It's not like Lapis had anything left to do, Peridot and Pearl were probably almost done by now. It took the woman a few moments to get to her feet, before she finally did. A wave of soreness shot up her legs, and she winced a little. Lapis supposed she hadn't been too good with her self care and pacing herself for the past… 6 years now. She was 22 right now… Probably. Lapis couldn't help from groaning inwardly. Another understatement, she had neglected her _entire self_ for quite a long time, and was only starting to question it now.

The pristine hospital doors approached her, and she swung the heavy door open with ease. The usually blast of air conditioning shocked the girl as she entered, making her way to the back. As predicted, Pearl was done and jotting something on a clipboard outside, before noticing the approaching woman.

“She's done.” Stated Pearl, looking over her writing. “Just a bit woozy, but not as bad as she would have been without recent advancements. She knows how to use it already too.”

“Thanks… Doctor.” She responded, opening the door. Peridot was still in her clothes from early, and was now shifting a mechanical hand on her left stub. It moved to her will, and seemed to fascinate the girl, who was muttering in gibberish to herself. The scene was actually a bit adorable, watching a naturally cute, energetic 21 year old look at her hand like it was some mythical creature.

 _Wait, adorable and naturally cute?_ Lapis vomited at herself inwardly.

“Lazzz!” Chirped the girl, definitely a bit woozy and out of it still. “Look. It moovves.”

She giggled, bringing her hand to instinctively cover her move. “Yes Peridot, it does. Do you feel good enough to move?”

The 21 year old flashed a drunken-like grin, winking clumsily. “I feel great.”

“Well, then let's go Peridot.” Lapis extended her tan hand, offering it to Peridot who attempted to use it to get out. After a few failed tries, she resorted to picking up the small girl, whom she carried with ease. Unfortunately, the small girl started to laugh, wriggling a bit.

“I'm….” Uncontrollable laughter, “Ticklish.”

“Peridot, I'm barely touching you.” She said, rolling her eyes and placing the girl down, but didn't stop supporting her.

“P-peri. My friend called me Peri, and I'm feeling in a pretty Peri mood right now.” 

“You make no sense.” Lapis gave her roommate a sidelong glance, not understanding the change of subject. “Lets go, Peridot.”

“Periii…” She whined, being half lead, half dragged back the their apartment. Their? It was safe to say “their's” now, after over a month, and their current situation, right?

The walk back was troublesome, yet amusing all the same. The small blonde kept making shitty jokes, calling herself Peri, and acting like an honest child. When they got back, Peridot made a beeline for the couch, and curled into an-upright fetus position.

“Are you tired… Peri?” Lapis asked, a trace of a laugh in her voice.

There was a small nod in reply, and the older woman went to get a fresh blanket. This Peridot was adorable, and not moody at all. This Peridot wouldn't last, but she had made Lapis laugh. Lapis leaned over the girl, attempting to set it over the girl’s shoulders, before Peridot pulled her in. It was a rough embrace, and like a child held a stuffed animal. The blonde immediately snuggled in, finding some form of comfort in Lapis.

“You want me to stay?” She asked, looking down, and settling herself a bit.

“Yes… Please…” the girl muttered, clutching Lapis closer in her anesthetic-induced state of half delirium. It was better than the mild pain she would have endured, even with improved medical tech, but it looked like they wouldn’t be going to the market today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was worth maybe half the wait. Please, let me know what you think. Again, sorry!


	8. Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis takes Peridot to experience a market, but (naturally) things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOw okay sorry again I'm trying really hard.  
> Trigger Warning: detailedish description of a panic attack (simplified for the sake of writing, and to get a little more into the reason behind the attack, not the attack itself... If you get what I'm saying)

“Hey, Peri.” The now-familiar voice of Lapis called her over.

‘Peri’ rolled her eyes, groaning the slightest bit. “Are you ever going to stop calling me that?” the girl turned her body slightly, looking up from the newspaper she had resorted to reading out of boredom. “But what?”

“Probably not. Do you want to go to the market? You haven’t been too far out of the apartment.” Lapis was already jangling the keys to the apartment, and tucking them into a small purse. Her hair was already tucked into a tight and perky blue ponytail, which bobbed as she walked.\

“It looks like I don’t have a choice.”

“Nope!” The girl singsonged, in an unusually cheery voice. “Unless you want Steven to babysit you again.”

It was true, she would be watched by the 14 year old. Ever since Peridot had begun to perk up more, it had become evident that Lapis didn't want to leave her alone and unwatched. Their trust didn't extend to that yet. Instead of leaving the blonde to a professional, she left her to a middle school boy, who she would have felt _guilty_ even trying to retaliate against. Maybe Lapis was a genius for knowing she wouldn't dare think of even flicking the boy. Beside, where would she even go if she left? Not far, that was for sure.

“Alright,” she sighed. “Let's go.”

The blue-haired woman made a beckoning gesture, grinning slightly. “This’ll be good, you probably need more fresh air.”

“Very true. I missed about over 10 years of it.” She stood up, stretching her limbs a bit. The girl moved her prosthetic hand, as if to see that still it responded to her commands. Whatever it was, the hand was designed to move how she wanted, like a real hand, but metal and without nerves. They didn't have anything like this back in her bunker, nor did they have markets and oceans and air. Peridot did as her roommate wanted, approaching her at the door. “You'll have to lead the way.”

“Gladly. Shall we?”

Although she couldn't suppress a giggle, Peridot once again rolled her olive eyes. “So you're feeling energetic, I see?”

“Shut up, dork. You're the energetic one.” She received a playful poke on the nose, which was met with a flinch. “Now come on, light’s fading.”

“Lapis, it's noon.”

Lapis winked, leaving the apartment behind her. The straw-haired girl couldn't help but wonder if their leaving was just because they needed food, or because her acquaintance got a bit stir-crazy occasionally. From her almost-two-months with her, there were only a few things that she could be certain about the Rebel. They were:   
A) Lazuli could not be contained for long,  
B) Lazuli was not a sex-addicted insane murderer, and far from it,  
C) She still knew hardly anything about the real Lapis Lazuli,  
And D) They were still enemies.

Curiosity prodded at her, often, and many times had Peridot been tempted to ask, or prod herself. All times, she had pushed it away, feeling rude and improper as well for desiring to know her enemy in an intimate way. Not even a sexually intimate way, she thought, but even emotionally, and socially. Something intrigued her, about the way she held herself even now, walking in silence to the market, or the way that she talked and avoided any details about herself. Peridot wanted to know, but Peridot was guilty as well. Why should she care?

She was snapped from the depths of her own mind, realizing the stares that were locked onto her. Most weren't filled with hate, or rage, but curiousity. An enemy that had been living among them for over a month, she supposed, would have to be a conversation starter.

Lapis grinned nervously at the crowd, dispersing them with a forced hello and wave. The others trickled away, who had subconsciously formed a small barrier around the traveling women.

“Per, we’re almost there.” The words seemed to glide right through Peridot’s ears, as she needed reminding for her full attention to return. “Peridot? Peri? Olivine?”

Said girl let out a squeak, realizing her negligence to respond. “Sorry, sorry! Alright.”

Sure enough, the market was visible in the near distance, marked by telltale wooden carts and tables adorned with colors. As the two approached, the smell of something fresh and sweet tickled her pointed nose, tempting Peridot to walk faster. However, she met Lapis’ own smooth pace as she walked at a relaxed speed. It’s not like they had to rush, or anything to do. Lapis had caught up on her strange commanding-from-computer ritual, and had several phone calls already to save space today. It was likely that she’d have to do more tonight, but for now, she was free.

A simple, cute sign marked the main entrance, that merely read the word “Market” in faded paint on a wooden arch. The Temple possessed a few grocery stores, but people preferred the markets, which held no name brands and were referred to simply.

As the two walked through the entrance, the actuality of the place left Peridot breathless. Was it even physically possible for this much fresh food to be held in the same place? Actual melons, apples, pineapples, pears even, and fruits she had never even seen before were all together. She remembered the day in the bunker the last fruit had been eaten, and for her whole life after it had all been canned. That day had been when she was almost 7, and their freezer malfunctioned. The last preserved food in that specific freezer had to be eaten. It had been a feast, but a sorrowful one at that.

“Am I dreaming?” Peridot muttered, almost drooling as she gazed upon the produce.

She received an undecipherable glance from Lazuli, which may have been alarm, sadness, or even a hint of a laugh, but maybe it was a combination of them all. “No, silly. This is a market… With food from the area or other Rebel cities. Do you want to pick something out?”

Peridot locked eyes with her, unsure of what to do. This was a _completely_ unfamiliar scene to her. A shopping area. There had only been trading, in Loyal areas. What was she supposed to do? What if she didn’t have enough money? What if her order was denied?”

“Are you okay? I can literally see the gears turning inside your head.”

“W-What? I’m not a robot! Just my hand!” she squeaked in defense, earning a single concerned look from an old woman selling ‘star fruit’.

This was met with an actual giggle, and Lapis covered her mouth. “It’s just a saying, calm down Peridot. It’s cool, I can guide you around, I understand you’ve never been here.”

“Thanks…” She muttered, breaking eye contact. “Lapis.”

She shrugged in response, looking around the wooden stalls. “Hey… Why don’t we try here? Starfruit is in season right now, I bet you’ve never tried it.” The old woman who concerned them before greeted them, with a raspy voice.

The ripe fruit was displayed before them, and Lapis scooped up 4. In a second swift movement, she handed over the due money, before gently dropping them into a folded bag she produced from her back pocket.

This went on for quite some time, where the women acquired various fruits, vegetables, and bread. Lapis did the talking, while Peridot observed in almost silent wonder as she charismatic Rebel did her thing. Okay, insane sex-addict was really far off from what she’d seen of this woman. What she’d seen as cold in those eyes turned out to be soft, and warm, like how she imagined the sea outside of their apartment. _Their_? No, Lazuli’s. _They_ were not a thing to be regarded as one. They were still enemies, and Peridot was still technically a prisoner.

Lapis had guided her to a restaurant on the outskirts of the market, which had a few chairs to fill up extra room. It wasn’t fancy at all, but was comprised of a cute painted building, and an extended awning to cover up the tables. A few other people were eating, but it obviously wasn’t a busy place.

“Two waters, please.” She asked kindly, when the waiter asked for their drink order. “So, does anything look good to you?”

“Mhmm…” She murmured, looking at the small, yet seemingly vast arrayment of dishes.

The waiter from before returned, with cool glasses of water that were already gaining condensation. “Have you two decided?”

“Yes…” Lapis proceeded to make her order, followed by Peridot’s. The blonde stuttered a few times, but managed to force the words from her small mouth. In a few minutes, two plates of food were brought out to them, and in a few more, they were done.

Lapis let out a content sigh, leaning back to take in her surroundings. Life was not usually this leisurely, as Peridot had been told, but her coming had loosened it up a bit for the two of them. For the blonde, “loose” was a rough term, as she was a prisoner, destined to be tortured and interrogated probably. The constant attacks at breaking her wall by Lapis’s projected humanity were always deflected by this single fact. Enemies, no matter how endearing they seemed. The charm of this life was just an illusion, life could not be this good. Alas, Peridot had to play along. She was helpless, just being pulled through the current that was the Rebel city or her own mind tricking itself out of the bunker. Maybe she was still in the cold bunker, suffering from insanity. She wouldn’t be the first.

Before she knew it, her thoughts spiraled again, for the hundredth time since she’d arrived. There was no way out, she was truly stuck. Stuck, as in never leaving. Hallucination or not, she could not get out of it. What could she do? Run? Wake up? It was pointless. A mere object was all she was to everyone she had ever met, everyone except for Diamond. She had a purpose then, doing something for someone who cared about a cause. Peridot was trapped, now, out in the open. She grasped for internal control of her thoughts and situation, clawing and screaming at herself. But she couldn’t get it, couldn’t grasp it. The blonde grew dizzy, and blackness tinged her already spinning vision as it enveloped her constantly deescalating mind.

A hand grasped her hand, and pulled her to reality.

The hand belonged to Lazuli, who had not physically pulled her, but had brought her attention back to the world. Conscious thoughts began to emerge from the chaos. Peridot was hyperventilating, and that explained the growing panic, and darkening world. This was a panic attack. It wasn’t her first, so she could identify it. This one had been brought on by her own thoughts, though. It was not like the others she had had.

“Peridot.” Lapis said, almost digging her gaze into her own. Whatever she had done with her intense look had somehow helped in bringing her back to some level of “okay”. It was a very vague level of such, but heaven compared to her recent state. “Peridot, are you okay?”

“I… D-don’t know.” She stammered back after a minute of breathing, and thinking.

“You were having a panic attack.” The other stated, seeing the lost and frightened look that had quite obviously cast itself on the blonde’s face. “Do you want to go back?”

Her only response was a nod, which was met by unspoken agreement. The blue-haired woman left a large sum of money on the table, compensating for their meal and tip. Lapis slid her hand into Peridot’s for much needed support. Her legs were shaking, and she stumbled within her first few moments of walking. A growing nausea nested itself in her stomach, but together, they slowly began to walk back to the apartment.

It was comical, really, how dependant she was as she hobbled weakly back to the place she had to call “home”. Her hand gripped Lazuli’s tighter and she tripped on her own foot, mind still spiraling.

Above all recent events, however, she could see one thing that was clear. Out, miles and miles away on the ocean, a storm was brewing. If she were so unaccustomed to weather patterns, Peridot might say it would hit in a day or so.

Peridot’s green gaze drifted to something less terrifying, but everything was so unfamiliar. Everything except the only person she had grown to know, Lapis Lazuli. So, regrettably, her eyes chose the said scarred Rebel to look upon for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Any thoughts or anything? Please let me know!
> 
> Also, as things free up from my schedule, I plan on making quick drawings for some scenes. Do you have any recommendations as to which I should do?


	9. The Calm Before The Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the lack of updates. Yet another big thing came up, and I was unable to update any of my fics. I'll be squeezing in one more update for each this week if I can. Again, I'm really sorry about this.  
> Also, another angsty chapter, fun.
> 
> TW- death is in this chapter? In a nightmare. Just a warning, so skip the first part if you don't want to read it.

Lapis jolted, a sudden gust of wind bursting in her ears, howling and screaming. Suddenly, in moments, she was encased in a symphony of chaos, with hundreds of indescribable noises entwining together in her brain to make a senseless song. It was all so familiar, yet so vague, like a memory. Yet the pops, thuds, and horrifying groans were all too painfully familiar—the sounds of battle. She could detect it without even opening her eyes to see. Was it like she wanted to see battle yet again? Did she ever want to? How had she even gotten into this? Were they under attack?

The barrage of questions from her own mind in the midst of a war caused her to open her eyes, to reveal the real enemies. The blue-haired woman was not in the Temple at all, no. She was in the middle of a wasteland, surrounded by masses of green, yellow, and black Loyal soldiers, and bluish gray Rebels. The few who had guns were sitting on a bleak outcrop in the near distance, aiming and shooting below at them. The rest were a writhing mass of men and women, resorting to sword and knife fighting, savagely thrusting and slashing.

Lapis wanted to scream, but no words or noise would escape her mouth. The Rebels were losing horribly, and it was her duty to call them to retreat. No, no, no, she had to buy she just couldn't.

A pit of anxiety had planted itself in her stomach, and was gnawing away at her from inside. She felt so small, both physically, and mentally. Everyone seemed to tower over her, by inches. Wasn't Lapis tall? She should be even with them, not shorter.

Another gust of wind attacked, blowing a lock of brown hair into her eyes. Wait, brown? It was blue, or at least it should have been blue. She took a small handful of it into her hand, and examined it. Where had the color gone?

Sudden panic seized her lungs, and reality slammed her. Lapis knew why this was familiar. Her blue eyes sought out a tall woman, who towered over the fighters by almost a foot. A hood covered her face, and her clothes were tattered. The figure stood in the middle, looking around before locking identical eyes with Lapis, freezing her with the gaze. No, she didn't want to watch this again. That woman who was so proud, yet so elegantly wielding a knife. Through all of her swift movement, the fabric over the majority of her face held tight, leaving Lapis urging for it to move, for one last glimpse.

And then she was 15 again, small, holding a knife. Skillfully trained, yet scared and confused. Fighting a battle that she would sooner own. Lapis gazed up, feeling her eyes burn. The woman gazed down, a cold, yet maternal look on what was visible of her face.

“Mom…” She whispered, seeking to make unwelcomed eye contact. The two stood, frozen in time, and all other people seemed to stop moving. The wind continued to howl, and the distant pounding of feet was on the periphery of her concentration. But all Lapis cared about was that tall, covered woman in front of her.

Ages seemed to pass with them just staring at each other, the writhing mass around them seeming to go in slow motion. Everything was slow, except Lapis’s heart. It roared in her chest, pounding more rapidly every second. She knew what was coming, but it always took her by surprise.

And it happened.

A flash of silver was followed by a trail of black as it took over Lapis’s mind, which tunneled onto it. There was the most sickening thud, which caused herself to wilt upon the noise.

What may have been the worst was what followed the deadly flash. Blood, yelling, and the image that was forever ingrained into the Rebel’s mind.

The tip protruded from Blue’s chest, and had no identified owner. It had been thrown.

What followed was blood, which leaked from the leader’s wound. The hood finally fell, to reveal pinpoint-pupils, which stared down at the wound, and she proceeded to fall in the slowest time possible. Both armies froze in fear and amazement, watching the leader fall to the ground.

“No!” Lapis shrieked, breaking the silence. She felt younger than 15 now, screaming and sobbing, shaking until she was dragged away by another soldier. She yelled, punched, tears streaming.

The fighters were silent, except for the screaming girl.

___

“Mom!” Lapis squeaked, jerking upright in her bed. A cold sweat plagued her back and scalp, and her heart was pumping aggressively.

It had been that recurring dream. Reality etched itself in her eyes, in both her height and now-blue hair. Scratches and scars from fights now littered her arms, which hadn't in the dream. It was fake. She wasn't safe, but Lapis was in her apartment with a little Loyal whom may be her key to closure. This was as close to safe as she would probably get in her most likely short life.

 _What a comforting thought,_ she said to herself silently, peeling her stiff body upright. It wasn't like Lapis would be getting any more sleep. No matter how often she had that dream, it left her shaken and scared. The blue-haired woman stood now, and attempted to make the trip downstairs with her quaking legs. After several stumbles and trips, she had managed to move herself to the bottom floor, which was still dark despite the large window and sliding-door balcony. It was almost dawn, and the a storm was brewing on the horizon, close to blanketing the sky. The near sky was purpleish blue, tinged with morning sun, and dotted with nonchalantly passing white smudges. The distant sky, coming in from the ocean, was gray, and the clouds were visibly rolling as they groggily made their way in. Although closer than yesterday, they were still a distance away and moving at a shockingly slow pace. They would probably hit tomorrow, she guessed.

Her roommate didn't seem to be doing much better than Lapis had been earlier. The gray-blue, dim light cast upon her face of which it’s features were distorted with something like pain or fear. Some part of her wanted to wake the smaller girl up, but something else held her back. This was her enemy, right? Distrust and misgiving was embedded deep between them, regardless of the fact that they lived together, regardless of the fact that they’d actually started to get to know each other.

Lapis’s conscience acted for her, and seemed to drag her own tired, shaking body to the blonde. Her logical mind protested, arguing that her enmity toward the girl made her unqualified, and not required, to help her. Her human side, nurturing side, and even friendly side overtook, which was often suppressed. Quickly, yet gently, Lapis sat by Peridot, who had curled up and discarded her blanket in a fit of kicking. She picked up the warm cloth, and eased her arm over the girl, gently stroking her blonde hair. Slowly, yet surely, the twitching associated with the nightmare subsided for the most part, and the blue-haired Rebel covered her quivering body in the blanket.

The nightmare appeared to cease, but Lapis remained by Peridot as the cool light turned pink as dawn came and went. The pale girl stirred a little, waking up at last. Her large eyes took a moment to wake up enough to open, but when they did, they met Lapis’s own blue eyes with a fearful look. By the oddly venomous, terrified look she received, the woman couldn't help but feeling hurt, but more concerned for the poor girl.

“Good morning, Peridot.” She said in a voice that came out small, unintentionally.

The blonde shuffled, pushing herself upright. “Morning.” She muttered, still tired. 

Exhaustion still pulled at the Rebel’s limbs, as she hadn't slept too well, but she forced herself to move them to stretch. “Sorry for freaking you out, I woke up and realized you were having a nightmare.” The girl explained, for lack of response from her companion.

“T-thanks. It wasn't you that scared me, it was still the dream,” she responded, but quickly added “It really helped it though.”

Lapis thought a moment, gazing briefly out at the clouded sea.

“Tomorrow you can sleep in my bed if you want, you look really shaken up. There's… Room for two.” It was an admittedly odd offer, but seeing the Loyal scared like that made her feel… Upset. Upset beyond just having a conscience and natural womanly maternal instincts, probably.

“Thanks.” Was the simple response she received.

Neither of them appeared to be in the mood to talk much, so Lapis decided to commence her usual post-nightmare calming ritual. In a moment, tea was brewing by candlelight, and the rosy dawn light was blocked by shades. Despite the chaos that was undoubtedly brewing in both of their minds, there was a calming feeling in the room. The air wasn't cool, nor was it hot and sticky. The candle cast dancing shadows over the walls, and on their faces which glowed a warm gold. 

Lapis poured two mugs of tea, chamomile, to calm Peridot, and walked them gently over to the couch. The small blonde accepted it graciously, sipping gently on the steaming drink. The older took a sip, cautious of the hot liquid. She let herself relish in the moment, with tea, calming light, and a not-so-horrible companion. The dream left her shaken, or course, but the ritual was calming enough to stop the majority of the shaking.]

That was, until a distant blaring noise came from her computer upstairs. A message, and an urgent one at that. “Excuse me, I have to get that.” She said, already walking up the stairs, away from the confused Loyal.

Lapis went right from the calm candlelight to a bright, blue-lit screen. It was less pleasant, but it wasn’t like war could be pleasant. Surely enough, there was a new message. It was from Garnet, whom she had sent out weeks ago soon after the arrival of Peridot.

She opened it, and began to read.

_From: Garnet Rouge_

_Lapis,  
The Loyals have recently been gathering their forces in certain areas nearer to the Temple than ever before. We need backup. There haven’t been any fights larger than skirmishes, but we must be ready. If the situation escalates, we might need your direct assistance and directions._

_Garnet Rouge_

_Direct assistance._ That meant leaving her apartment, and going out to the field. It wasn't like she hadn't done that but… She wasn't alone now. She had someone to care for, and couldn't be gone too long. What would happen to Peridot? Would she go to Pearl, a stranger, or even jail? There's only one other person she would trust the blonde with, but she would be extremely busy already with a son and high-ranking job. Aside from the barriers they had set between them, Lapis didn't trust anyone else with the girl. No one knew Peridot like she did, and she was getting protective. What strain would it put on the girl to move her again? Would she have to interrogate the blonde sooner than anticipated?

Questions and worries spun in her head. She quickly typed out a response entailing her orders now. With a regretful flourish, she typed out the end.

_Please send me daily updates, and whenever anything happens. If it gets worse, I will come with a second round of reinforcements.  
Lapis Lazuli_

She sent it, and sighed. The blue-haired woman leaned back, gritting her teeth. Not only was something big obviously brewing, she would have to tell Peridot as well. A good leader would go right out to battle, but a good caretaker wouldn't abandon her roommate… Or even friend.

She was about to retreat back down to the cozy room, when thunder boomed and shook the building slightly. The storm had come early.

Following the boom, there was a strangled cry, and the sound of a slamming door.

It was the first storm Peridot had witnessed since her time on the surface.

“Lapis!” A cry came from the bathroom, muffled, yet scared. “We’re under attack!”

With another, heavier sigh, Lapis turned away from the screen and the troubling message. She had to deal with Peridot first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I promise next chapter will have a lil fluff to lighten the mood. You might be able to tell what happens already, but I'm going to put it into fluffy writing for you.
> 
> Please tell me what you think, and again, I'm extremely sorry for the lack of updates on all three fics of mine.


	10. When It Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis helps her friend understand an unfamiliar occurrence, while Peridot helps her understand their relationship better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I'm so sorry for the gap. I won't get into details but I've been in a accident, then been injured, health scare, and technological difficulties. My computer broke but I've been wanting to write for ages. I gave up and now I'm doing all this on my phone now. I'm so sorry, I'll try to update once every two weeks AT LEAST until I'm done. I now have it all planned out and I'm into chapter 11. If you still stick with this, thank you so much.
> 
> As for my other works, I might have to drop Welcome to Diamond High. It feels boring now, but I have been working on The Study of Death and I'll upload the next chapter tonight as well.
> 
> Now I would also recommend rereading the last chapter, as this is the same day whoops. Enjoy!

Lapis sighed, resigning from her work at the desk. The slamming of the door signified Peridot’s own retreat, likely into the bathroom. With a slight groan, she stood up and stretched her already-cramped body before making her way to the stairs. Again, lightning illuminated the walls and what she could see of the lower level, followed by a sharp crack of thunder and the squeal of a scared Peridot.

“Peridot! It's just thunder!” She called, beginning to descend. The pouring rain was already picking up, from small taps to a constant pattering, like tiny rocks upon the windows and roof.

A muffled response replied, panic evident in the unsteady voice. “It sounds like an attack!” She insisted.

Lapis turned to the bathroom, which Peridot was indeed in. Her fist gently tapped the door in a light knock, careful not to startle her roommate even more.

“Come in…” Was the short, quiet response she received.

The door was again opened, to reveal a comical sight. The pale woman was huddled in the corner of the shower, cowering away from the door. “Peridot.” She muttered, easing her way toward the girl. “I assure you we are not under attack. I would know.”

“I'm done forrr….” The blonde whined, burrowing her head into her knees while ignoring her condolences.

“No, you're not.”

“M-maybe it's a surprise attack,” she offered helplessly.

The blue-haired woman sighed, offering her hand to help Peridot up. “It's not an attack. I'll show you, it's just rain.”

A look of shock, and even disbelief spread across her pale, pointed face. Of course it would be up to the Loyals to make something so common such as rain appear to be foreign. Clearly, it was very foreign to her. “Rain? Are you sure?”

“Wow, they really deprived you down there. When's the last time you've been in rain?”

She took a moment to think. “Uh… Maybe seven years ago. M-my work didn't always require I leave the shelter. It's too dry to rain when I did leave to pilot.”

Lapis returned the moment, pondering what to do. It was truly sad, yes, that she hadn't witnessed the simple joy of water falling from the clouds.

Her thought process was interrupted by a large boom, and Peridot instinctually scuttled back a little. _A girl just in her twenties reduced to some frightened shell.._ she said internally. Yes, Peridot had made some improvement, but the blonde was beyond scarred by the war, and her depravement of, well, pretty much most things beside her survival instinct and technology.

“Hey, Peri.” She reached out her hand in a gesture of help. The girl, with her fingers scarcely sheltering those olive-like eyes, edged back in the slightest bit. Panic was still evident in those eyes, and Lapis could see the gears overworking from her pointed chin to now slightly-sweaty forehead. “It's going to be okay.” She offered. while slightly true, that was only for the present. The only future she could currently make out was complicated, but right now that didn't matter. Or did it? Lapis’s own mind began to overdo itself.

It became evident her mind wasn't the only one rapidfire thinking. “But what if it's not!” Peridot almost shrieked. “What if there's an attack coming later. What if this storm lets out guard down? What if they get in and they destroy everything? What if the world is destroyed? What if they get in and they see me and torture me? What if…” She suddenly quieted. “They kill you?” What had started from a drop of rain had become a storm, and clouded Peridot’s mind with anxiety and fear which had finally began to brew out of her mouth in the form of “what ifs”. _What if._

“Peridot.”

Her hand extended further to the pale woman, who finally had torn her own barriers down,edged over to its owner. “I'm sorry.” The blonde mumbled, breathing heavily. 

As Peridot stood, Lapis gently guided her over to the couch, in the room illuminated by candles. They still performed their golden dance, occasionally partnering with a silver streak of lightning, and the drum of the thunder. “Don't be.” She murmured, sitting them down. “That's all in the future, or might not even happen. We are in a fortified city and will be alerted if anything comes near.” Lapis paused. “Also, you forget I'm a trained professional, and I spend my life leading an army.” 

The words hung in the air, left on their own. The women were about a foot apart and in a sort of vertical half-fetal position. Their bodies were gently angled toward each other, and eyes just a breath away from from contact. The two avoided it, as it felt different. Not commanding. Not respecting in an authority sort of way. Not as it usually felt. _Different._ Lapis wasn't used to the soft, yet electrifying feeling she often got from Peridot, after their initial meeting. Most people looked at her differently, hell even up to her. Lapis was a warrior, in harsh reality, usually used to cold eyes, enemy eyes, avoiding contact with her enemies. It felt wrong. Peridot felt wrong to look at, but not in such a way. No one had ever looked at her in such a way, and she didn't feel… Deserving. She supposed that was the way to word it. Maybe it was the upbringing she had that was different to Peridot’s. Their different perspectives made them so compatible, yet feel so wrong by all laws ingrained into either of them. 

Lapis couldn't lie, either. She had a few lovers in the past, but not conventionally. It was her way of rebelling against herself, and her deemed future. The Rebel was rebelling against the rebel cause, what a joke. None of the few who she had been with had given her a soft look. On nights where she had been lonely, the war was raging less, and had gone out, she admittedly went out and got a drink, maybe two. Those lovers weren't even worthy of lovers, they were distractions to both parties. Those had been men, too, but it hadn't felt right. A not-so-lonely night which had been spent entwined under sheets resulted in confusion, wrongness, and reckless direction of rage, or fear.

Peridot was different. Openly soft, although unwillingly. She was something she wanted to protect. It was a feeling not described by words.

Another loud crack of thunder whipped through the air. Lapis Lazuli was brought back to the pittering of the rain, and the creases of Peridot’s forehead with fear. Suddenly, she found herself closer than a foot, almost brushing knees.

“Hey, I'll show you its not scary.” She suggested, unconsciously twirling a strand of blue hair.

“What are you implying?” The blonde spoke slowly, as if calculating in her head.

The blue-haired woman pulled away, though sensed her own mental barrier had broken down anyway. “Follow me.” She rose and slowly headed to the sliding balcony door, where she guided the curtains away. Despite the loud thunder, it really wasn't raining that hard. Clear drops distorted the outside view of the beach as the spattered on the pane with nearly-silent taps. She slide it open, disregarding the small drops of rain which entered the living space. “Come on.”

A look of shock passed across Peridot’s face. From the look of her, one might even think she thought it was raining acid. Yet, Lazuli still prodded a hand out, receiving drops onto her skin. The war could wait. “Try it, seriously.”

The blonde rose, and stepped forward, but didn't get too close. “I…” She was unsure.

“Hey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, but I promise you don't get hurt.” Lapis pushed her previously nightmare and thoughts out of her cluttered mind, and stepped outside. Rain clung to her clothes, weighing them down and plastering her garments to her muscled body. Peridot continued to watch from afar, in wonder as she even let out a small laugh, a rare occurrence. She felt her skimpy, thin grey top hang down, exposing her upper back and the blue tattoo that attempted to cover a nasty scar. It wasn't the top she would choose to wear out, but she at least had on a sportier bra and hadn't intended to leave like this. Her blue locks hung down, intensified by the rain. It was one of nature’s best phenomena, which tickled her tan skin coolly.

Peridot had a growing curiosity which eventually took the best of her. In moments, Lapis was no longer alone. One foot after the other, Peri stepped outside. Her initial reaction was to place her prosthetic out, but due to lack of sensation she sheepishly switched arms. Maybe it was just the rain hitting her pale, almost transparent face, but it looked like she was crying. In seconds, her whole body was out, and in another moment she had a smile.

“See?” Lapis asked, beckoning her out further onto the hardly-used deck which simply connected the house to the beach.

In a whizz of excitement, Peridot giggled in euphoria. The contagious feeling spread to her roommate, who wanted to run up and hug her. It was nice to see someone so deprived witness the simple beauty of something as common as rain. The sheer joy of contact made it seem even better, sweeter.

Though she was quite weak still and strength slowly returning, the blonde walked out more, quite clearly yearning to go out further. The previous vestige of Peridot Viride was seemingly washed away, to this new version. Lapis was well aware of her status, ability, and even mental prowess back in her bunker. Peridot was a name many soldiers had heard at least, and had been responsible for the significant damage that occurred in the recent years. Of course, the war was almost at a standstill and would eventually wear itself out.

That Peridot was gone. That bitter, malnourished and depraved girl was fading. She had put on weight, and even a little color had returned to her skin. The blue-haired woman smiled and her work, stepping into the beach whilst being closely followed by her companion.

She looked happy. The war was suddenly pushed to the back of their minds. It was like they were just two 20-something year olds, out in the rain, enjoying themselves.

After all, that's what they were.

Her youth was suppressed and Lapis had been in command since she was 16. For 6 years, her youth had been claimed by some war she didn't even start.

Again, she was ripped from her thoughts as she was ensconced in a hug from Peridot, cool from the water, yet warm and assuring. “Thank you!” She muttered with a trace of laughter in her nasal voice. Lapis hugged back, present in the moment.

They remained like this for a few minutes, soaking and sandy on their feet, before they reluctantly returned. The storm had picked up and the duo begrudgingly entered the apartment, soaked.

“Let me get us some towels,” Lazuli offered, squeezing the water from her hair. A quick trip to the towel cabinet in the bathroom provided two soft, naturally blue, towels. Lapis vigorously dried, hoping to shower still afterwards. Her blonde friend followed suit, making eye contact for a brief moment.

There it was, that meaningful feeling again, fresh like the rain. Sharp like the sea breeze. A feeling, not words. She broke it, returning the towel to the bathroom to shake off the intensity of it. While her tea was barely lukewarm, she felt the need to sip it. Her mind raced still, as it always did, get significantly less violently. If only every day were a walk in the rain, or a hug with Peridot.

Speaking of Peridot, she had attempted to drink cool tea too, but found it less bearable. She placed down the mug, and opted to sit on the coach and watch it pour harder.

The older followed, this time sitting where their knees touched. A few minutes could change everything, truly.

They subconsciously leaned into each other, and Lapis relished in the warmth. It was rash, and reckless, but this girl she lived with was pulling her in in an unspoken way, they freshness of her experiences leaving her feeling like she gained back a lost part of herself.

Another rash thought intruded into her tired mind, focusing on her roommate’s face.

She looked so gentle, and so human in this moment. The techy, hardened fighter was gone. The real Peridot was lovable, bright, and Lapis, for even just a moment, wanted to kiss her, and make her feel appreciated.

Instead, they simply connected, seeking warmth on the couch.

If only it were less dire, and Lapis could repay her for returning such a lost part of herself.

They remained there for a while, eventually turning on the hologram to look at news and weather. The routine checking of news had become necessary for Peridot to feel secure, and the lack of large events brought comfort to her. It was such a simple thing to do, so she complied easily.

 _The storm won't be ending soon,_ a weatherman spoke to a camera, _But will calm down at around four in the morning. It's pretty heavy, so I recommend staying inside. Now, back to the battle rep-_

Midsentence, thunder roared and Lapis took advantage of turning the hologram off while Peridot was a little distracted. Earlier today, they had check and it was supposedly clear. Regarding her last message from Garnet, however, the report was sure to have changed, as Loyals were near. Not close, but nearer than usual. Peridot could live in oblivion for a night at least, until her anxiety went down a bit.

“Hey Peri,” the blue-haired woman spoke smoothly. “Why don't you and I rinse off a little bit and go to bed? It's gotten pretty late.”

Her roommate’s olive eyes met her own, and she nodded solemnly, avoiding speaking.

“I'll use the upstairs one, you can use the downstairs shower.” She gently commanded, rising up before offering her hand to the blonde, who took it without question this time.

The girls did so, rather quickly just to freshen up before bed. The day had felt short, but passed by quite fast. It had been more relaxed than usual, with the exception of the message, but she accepted that as her reminder of war.

Lapis left the bathroom, this time in clean clothes. Tomorrow she would have to be rested for what she had to do, and the addressing of the new problem would likely be soon.

Before she laid down in bed, she remembered her promise from earlier. “Hey Peri,” Lapis called from atop the stairs. “You can sleep up here tonight.”

“You sure?” A small voice responded.

“Don't make me drag you up.”

The girl was soon at the top of the stairs, a grateful look on her face. “Thank you,” she murmured.

“Certainly. Now get in,” she made a gesture, welcoming Peridot.

The blonde joined her by the bed, crawling in while scooting as far away from Lapis’s side as possible. Her politeness for space was even somewhat cute, Lapis thought, closing her own eyes.

By the end of the night, Peridot had shifted to be almost hugging Lapis.

No enemies had ever gotten this close before, beyond physical means. It was welcome, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really means so much to me for all of you to read my work! My skills are a work in progress and I'm more of a casual writer, but it's already got way more attention than I had ever planned on before it's even half way done. Thank you, and please leave kudos or any recommendations! Thanks for all the kudos and encouraging words already. I promise my notes won't be this long from now on either!


	11. Home is Where the Heart Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot go to an old building, where Lapis encounters some not-yet forgotten memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me uploading something in under one month. What an achievement.
> 
> Sorry for the heavy angst load with this whole piece. I was talking with my author friend and we both agree that while it's painful, it's also the most fun to write. I'll try to tone it down just a lil bit. Enjoy!

It was about two weeks after the storm had finally passed, and little had happened. Peridot had expected at least something to happen during the hectic war period, but aside from Lapis’s occasional leaving to do some important leader business, or returning to her computer after some noise, there was not much. Peridot had even been allowed to leave the house on her own, once, after a significant amount of time that had been devoted to building trust. It had worked. Their misgivings were finally starting to disintegrate, and possible true friendship was forming. While Peridot was genuinely shocked at her ability to leave, she did have to let Lapis know where she was going, and be back within a given time frame. Freedom was welcome, as she started to get mild cabin fever. It was nothing compared to the years in the Bunker, however, underground. Maybe her captor, and even friend now, was understanding of that.

Drizzles had been occurring often after the storm, and on one drizzly afternoon, Lapis entered the house with her strength and poise. "Peridot, we have somewhere to go!" She called loudly, before realizing she was in the kitchen, reading.

"Oh?" She responded, pushing up her glasses as they fell down. "Where to?"

The older girl seemed to buzz, but not with anticipation. Anxiety was more like it. "Uh... My house..." Her tone was significantly quieter, but still audible at least.

Confusion washed over the blonde, who simply blurted out "What? Isn't this your house?"

"Uh... Yeah? It's... Like my actual house that I should be in. A mansion, really."

For someone who was a valiant leader and had built up the reputation of someone who had no empathy or emotion, a sex addict, and a moral-less scoundrel with a sex dungeon, Lapis was suddenly... Unsure. For now, Peridot could only ask questions.

"Well why aren't we there? Pardon my bluntness but you have two houses?"

"Personal reasons." Lapis stated in a way clearly meant to shut down the topic. "I have to stop in and organize every once in a while." She explained. "So are you ready to go?"

"I guess," the blonde shrugged, placing her book down. However unearned and unprepared she was, it's not like Peridot really had anywhere to go herself. In fact, she found her comfort with her status with Lapis Lazuli as a technical prisoner of war was even scary. Peridot the former high-ranking loyal technician was now acting like a… Civilian with consequences? Normal? Out of line?

She shoved the thoughts aside as Lapis motioned for her to leave as well. As resistant as she used to be, the blonde followed now without question, beginning to shield her glasses from the light drizzle that fell. It wasn't bad, of course, just a little pesky to have small droplets obscuring her vision in minor ways.

The walk wasn't far at all. They trotted through the rain together for about two blocks in the only direction Lapis hadn't taken her, and now she understood why. It was the largest open space she had seen since the desert she got kidnapped in, and it was just a courtyard.

It was open, and mostly shielded from the sky. There were many grand pillars holding the ceiling, which expanded in thick metal arches from pillar to pillar, each one a vertex to multiple. The areas where they didn't cross were open, and let lighting filter through. In the pillars, there was a niche available for a fire, which burned in every one. To light the entire space, there were several bowls of fire which rested upon thick metal rods. Peridot wasn't sure how the pillars didn't collapse on the hollow space for fire, but they remained sturdy.

That wasn't all. In addition, there was a building wrapping around and sealing the edges of the expanse, except for the entrance in which they had entered, and two divides which separated it into three smaller buildings. The facade itself was huge, a she was almost positive it was the capital building, or building for that matter, due to their size and grandeur.

“Woah…” Peridot muttered as they walked in, footsteps echoing in the expanse that was almost void of people. A few teens were at the entrance, deeply involved in some conversation but immediately hushed at seeing the two. It was as if Peridot was almost invisible, as their eyes fixated on the Rebel leader as she passed, who flashed them in return a curt smile. Once in the shelter of the courtyard, Peridot lowered her hand from her glasses, generally trying to avoid the patches of open sky. “So all of this… Is your yard.” She muttered flatly in awe, pushing up her glasses again and she absorbed it all.

Lapis spoke in a hushed tone, walking in long strides a cross to reach a platform that was connected to the center building. “No, not necessarily. It's called The Heart, for no reason really. It's where large gatherings are held, typically regarding the war and problems. Kind of like this heart of the Temple.”

“Well it's amazing.” The blonde uttered. “How many times do you usually have them?”

“Well not many anymore. There used to be more, before I was in charge. A lot more, when the war was peaking.”

Peridot hummed a “Hmm,” in response as she was led up a fairly lengthen flight of stairs to reach the top of the platform, and view the door at the center. Lapis placed her finger on a small pad, unlocking it. It had no other visible way of being locked, making the finger pad relatively secure.

“Come on, you should be able to enter with me,” she gestured, to which the girl followed closely.

Inside the house was a completely new story. It had similar features to the apartment’s design, but much richer and grander. There was a chandelier, a fireplace, staircases and so many doors. The theme was predominantly composed of blue, white, and most likely real gold, colors she hadn't thought would mix well. It was tasteful, yet untouched. It was huge, even. Peridot couldn't fathom why Lapis would leave such a place, yet she had said it was personal reasons, something she didn't want to intrude on.

In silence, the blonde followers her friend as she was led into what looked like a dining room. Unlike the apartment, the kitchen wasn't even attached. She guessed such a large place would have a cooking staff, or at least a large kitchen somewhere else, but it wasn't visible.

Lapis walked over to a small table along the wall, which served no purpose other than to hold pictures. They had accumulated dust over time, since whenever Lapis had last been there, and the woman blew it off with a puff of breath. Without a word, she continued on to get a simple duster from a cabinet down one of the many halls, passing another to Peridot.

“Just sweep anything that needs it, I guess,” she suggested. “It's not much but this place doesn't need to be spotless, I never come here.”

“It's cool… This place is cool…” Peridot uttered, still taking in the space. It was riddled with halls and doors, not unlike the Bunker, but it was different. It was open, light came in through windows and it smelled fresh, not like stale, dusty air.

The girl gave her a sideways glance as she dusted off of a glass display case. “Thanks, I didn't design it of course.”

“Hmm, I thought you did,” She joked back, looking around. “Who else would have? An architect?”

“No, actually, my mom.” Lapis said in a dead-serious tone.

They continued on in silence, sweeping the downstairs. The pair eventually ascended a flight of large stairs, reaching a second level. It was decorated in the same fashion as the first, but more homelike, and more private. She guessed the first floor was more of a formal gathering place, while the second was a living space.

At the center of the hall, above a fireplace that hadn't been used in years according to its looks, a huge painting hung as a centerpiece. It featured a tall woman, dressed elegantly in dark blue. She looked like Lapis, but older and less roughed up. Her arms lacked the battle scars and peppered burn marks from fire or whatever the girl had encountered, and her face had drooping eyes. She looked exhausted, but her brown hair still cascaded elegantly down, framing her face.

“Is that Blue Diamond?” She asked, turning to Lapis. “She's stunning.”

Lapis, however, wasn't paying attention. She had begun to borderline limp down yet another hall, leaving Peridot to follow.

“Lapis? You okay?” Peridot inquired gently, aware of her change in mood.

The girl reached a door, and fling it open so she herself could fly in. Peridot could only assume it was her own room, but her concern wasn't on the layout of the house right now.

“Lapis…” She asked again, trailing off.

Lapis Only hung her head, placing her head into her hand, sweeping blue locks back. “Y-yeah.” She whispered, hiding something in her voice.

After living with her for quite a while now, Peridot immediately picked up. She was beginning to read and adore the unreadable and tough-minded Lapis. “No, you're not.” The blonde responded in a persistent, yet gentle voice, something she had picked up from one of the numerous times Lapis had calmed her.

The blue-haired woman didn't move, but simply stood there. The way the light filtered through the dust in the air, like little specks of light that refused to settle seemed almost magical, and the dim gray lighted seemed to match Lapis. It would have been beautiful, and something to remember if not the circumstance.

“Lapis…” She inched forward, before cautiously placing her fingertips on her shoulder. The girl flinched, but didn't jump. “What's wrong?”

The older turned, finally facing Peridot. She let out a small gasp, taking her face in. Lapis seemed indestructible, a warrior, leader, and rebel. Yet now, her eyes were red and glistening, and their underneaths dark and swollen. Tears streamed down her face, like the rain had on her hands, but heavier than just rainwater.

“Oh no,” she murmured, hugging Lapis without thinking into it. She hugged back, and Peridot felt the muscles of her roommate tense up.

Several moments passed, which felt like an eternity. The grasp of Lapis was comfortable and warm, though she shook with sobs. “There, now,” she murmured, beginning to gently stroke the feathery blue hair, something that helped her. “Do you want to sit down?” She asked, noting the quivering girl.

Lapis pulled away, looking solemnly into her eyes. For someone who was maybe 22, she suddenly looked both younger and older. Youth for her tears, yet aged for her eyes and tired face. While the tears were no longer falling as rapidly as before, deep dark bags fell under her eyes. She truly looked exhausted.

Peridot, seeing no other place to sit, opted for the bed to the left, covered in sheets the deep color of Lapis’s hair. The two collapsed, Lapis more heavily, before she leaned back onto Peridot.

 _What a turn of events,_ she thought to herself, welcoming the other girl into her shoulder. Peridot was prisoner comforting her supposed captor, but Lapis had never done anything bad to her before. Their relationship was above simply guard and prisoner now. Friends, and truthfully, Peridot was admiring Lapis more and more each day. Her heart twinged a little at her sadness now.

This went on for a few more minutes, Lapis falling in waves of despair onto Peridot before her tide ceased, and the tears stopped flooding. “T-thank you,” was all she was able to get out, slightly gasping for air.

“Hey, it's okay,” she responded reassuringly. “I didn't think about it before, but now that I'm here this place must be overwhelming. It must be a lot to take in.”

“It is, honestly,” Lazuli sighed, wilting away from Peridot at last. “I'm usually alone, I thought it would be different this time.”

Cool air hit where Lapis’s warm body had been, causing the blonde to shiver a little at the change. “Well you aren't alone now, and I'm here if it gets to be too much. There's no shame in leaving.”

The blue-haired girl smiled weakly, locking eyes for a moment. “Thank you,” she said again in a more certain tone. “I just miss her, and at least having someone to guide me.”

“That's understandable,” Peridot responded, nodding. “This place is just a giant reminder.” It was true, numerous photos lined the walls, and in Lapis’s room there was an odd mix of adult things and childish memories. Old, faded drawings were in one corner, while knives and even a gun were in the other. A display held a large blue tear-shaped stone, an oddly fitting decoration.

Lapis fell silent, gazing blankly forward. She opened her mouth to speak, before closing it to resume her silence.

Moments passed, again. The day was just a collage of moments together, interlacing with each other. Moments of interaction and between it, or moments of feelings come and gone.

“I'm can't move on…” Lapis whispered. “I come back each time hoping to feel different, but I don't. I see that portrait or some other thing and I lose it. Just a small memory of her, and before I had an entire half-globe to manage and fight for. It's enough to do it.” She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. “People lose parents all the time, I know. But I lost my teacher and leader as well. Everything I know is from her and I can't let it go.”

Peridot carefully calculated her words, whilst I taking the rebel perspective of the world. “Lapis? You don't have to let go of her,” she whispered to match her tone. “But you can let go of the bad, and the loss. Remember her and what she gave to you, but don't think about what it could be.” The words were vague, left open to interpretation. Lapis could infer as needed, and find more solace in that.

“Hey Peri?”

“Yeah?” She asked, glancing sideways.

“Thank you, you're really… loving, full, nice.” She struggled for a word, switching between a few. “And I love you for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, again. It means so much, thanks for all the kudos and comments as well!! You all are so nice omg


	12. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is forced to call together her team, and is faced with a tough situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for the late update. This one has to do a lot with reinforcing that this is a war scenario, so rip.
> 
> Ps I made a Tumblr which I announced on TSOD already. Rn I'm still working it out and haven't posted but I will tonight! I'll probably put some art on there (Lapidot and non-Lapidot, and stuff from my works) and updates?? The URL is pixel-painted. Feel free to hmu and follow me bc I'm scared and confused and not sure how to get around on Tumblr as of yet.
> 
> Updates for A Battle Worth Fighting will be on the tag ABWF !!

A disgruntled Peridot suddenly jerked up in bed, waking a similarly groggy Lapis. She groaned, shifting to face the girl.

“Peridot, what?” She mumbled, rubbing under her eye. “Everything okay?”

“It's that cat again,” the blonde responded, reaching unsuccessfully for her glasses to confirm the sighting.

Lapis sighed, calmed at knowing everything was okay. “Lion showed up again? Come ‘ere buddy,” she grunted, beckoning the cat who sat at the window sill.

“How the hell did he get in here though?” Peridot asked, watching as the cat refused to obey Lapis.

“Peri, he climbed in the open window,” she stated matter-of-factly, before coming to a realization. Peridot must not have really had access to small information such as the behavior and ability of something like a cat, it wasn't really relevant to anything Lapis had heard about their duties in the bunker. “Cats are like… Super weird,” she explained shortly, turning back over. Lapis attempted to drift off, before she felt the light shift of the covers as the cat jumped in, yet didn't nestle up to Lapis as he usually did. He did so with Peridot instead. _Traitor._

Sleep came, but it must have only been a few minutes before she woke again, or it least it felt like that. Lion was awake again, staring watchfully at the small side room in which let out a loud alert noise. Peridot still slept, at least, but Lapis rushed to her computer. She silenced it in an instant, but checked the message which had appeared. It was another from Garnet Rouge.

Lapis braced herself, opening it.

_Lazuli,_

_Things have not gotten much worse, but this clearly is not temporary. We might need to act soon, and I would like to clear any actions I take with you, and maybe even her._

_Garnet Rouge._

It could have been worse, but it wasn't good. Lapis crafted a response, formulating it in her head. Garnet was a top officer, and she trusted her immensely. She had been one of those who had helped her step up after her mother, and truthfully, should have been the new leader if not for Blue Diamond’s predetermined wishes.

Maybe it was about time she called the top officers to a meeting. It had been a while, and most messages were only exchanged through mail, or the occasional video chat. They really didn't have a need due to the slowness of it all, but it was a good idea. She began typing

_Garnet, and others,_

_It has come to my attention that the Loyals have made some suspicious moves. Meet me at the Capitol Hall for a meeting to discuss action and defense. This is something best discussed in person. In three days at 17:00 should be best._

_Lapis Lazuli_

While formal emails were not her forte, she sent it with a single click, calling everyone together.

Lapis groaned internally, looking at the time. It was only three am, and she could fit in at least another hour of sleep before she had to rise again. The woman crawled into bed, realizing Peridot had begun to creep into her spot. She scooted in, brushing sides with the girl as she settled in. 

Sleep didn't come again, this time. Feelings swelled in her head, causing her to dread the future. Lapis wasn't cut out for leading, she never had been. She had done it for years, however, successfully, yet not nearly successful enough. Loyals were close, and she had to defend her people, but how? It felt wrong putting soldiers into battle to get injured or dead, due to her command. That's what leading was, however. Unfair, and cruel sometimes. Maybe that's why Lapis was more inclined to jump into the fight than some officers, even. She was dispensable, there were those who could take her place. 

Thoughts spun for a while, causing confusion and fear to pent up inside her head. Everything felt off, like there was a slight shift in pressure in the air. Sure, it wasn't visibly or noticeably wrong in any other way than simply guessing and feeling, but it was still off. Lapis sighed, turning a little to face her roommate, and friend. Peridot was still asleep, and her face calm. It was most likely off that she found solace in the fact that this girl, once twisted with fear and anxiety, was now at least able to look calm as she slept. The nightmares had slowed, even just a little bit, letting her rest a little more. It was hard to remember they had even been enemies, or were enemies.

The rest of the night, into the morning, was filled with drifting thoughts, lost like sand in the wind, and depleted like clouds of rain. They came and went, forgotten eventually by cause of exhaustion. When morning came, they all blurred together.

_______________

Regrettably, the next couple of days had been affected by one night’s lack of sleep. She had barely caught up enough to clear and sharpen her mind.

Lapis gazed at herself in the mirror to see an oddly put-together version of herself staring back. It had been a while since she had dressed formally, albeit that formal for a Rebel leader and occasional fighter wasn't very formal. Still, her hair was brushed neatly, face cleaned with even a tiny coating of powder, and a clean uniform on. No longer did she look her age, but older, and more hardened. Maybe it was the shades of blue and gray on the tight-top, or longer pants that made her feel so out of place. She looked more intense, maybe, was the word. It was more of a feeling that was evoked by the sight of herself.

She eventually left, exchanging a look with Peridot as she quickly descended to the bottom floor. The girl had an instinctual look of alarm upon seeing the colors, but relaxed quickly. “Good luck, Lapis!” She called, looking up from a book.

“Thanks, Peridot,” she responded, grabbing her prepared bag. “I'll probably be back tonight.”

Without waiting for a response, she exited the apartment into the street. It was around sunset, and the Temple was glowing orange and bustling with the colors of people and their clothes, talking in the warm air. It was a relaxing evening for them, but Lapis quickly headed to the large gathering area with its fires, almost empty. There was now a beat up car to the side, with someone inside napping. She could only guess it was Amethyst, who had, despite her messiness and apparent normalcy, had earned herself a high rank through her devotion and courage.

Lapis darted up the stairs to the leftmost building, the Capitol Hall as they called it. She left the girl, knowing she would be on time in the end, even though she would possibly be greeted with a reprimand for parking in the Heart… Again.

She was the first to arrive, pulling out her keys to unlock the designated meeting room towards the oceanfront side of the building. The building was filled with the slight buzz of people who occasionally came to work on fancy political business, something Lapis didn't like to compete in. It was like she had much of a choice or competition, but there were regional representatives from the far reaches of the Temple, and even from other areas of the Loyal territory globally, to help maintain balance. She stopped in occasionally to work with them, but they were currently tucked into their own rooms. One tanned man, from somewhere outside of the Temple nodded curtly as he passed, before continuing his business.

Lapis entered, listening to the heavy creak of the wooden door as it swung shut behind her. A window shed natural golden light in, which blinded the girl as it was sunset. She lowered the shades, and continued organizing her papers of reports for a minute. It's not like she could have prepared for much, so Lapis took a seat at the head, looking down the long, empty table.

The door squeaked, noting the arrival of Sapphire, one of the best planners. Other than a silent nod, she didn't say more than a simple greeting before pulling out her laptop and typing something out. While many viewed this habit as cold, as well as Sapphire, she was usually doing something important or talking to anyone who needed help in planning. Lapis passed it off, letting her continue.

The door soon flung open as Garnet herself, followed by a burly woman known as Bismuth, entered. Their force almost shook the room, as the two walked in, some of the highest ranks. From the looks of it, Garnet had just been flown in as she was tired looking, yet bore a small smile as Bismuth hooted heartily, likely from her own joke.

“Hello, Lazuli!” She called out her formal name, taking a seat. “It's been awhile since we've all been together, eh?”

Bismuth, as well, had a shocking lack of formality when it came to most serious issues or meetings.

“Bismuth,” she nodded back. “Garnet, thanks for coming. It has been, and it's needed now.”

The woman’s braids swung as she turned her head a small amount. “Hah, yeah!” She exclaimed with usual enthusiasm. “Those Loyals are getting close, I've been out with Rouge.”

“Well,” Garnet interjected calmly, yet with a small smile. “They're thinking wrong. We’re going to come out of here with such a good plan they don't even think about it. And if they do, their problem.”

The bulkier woman snorted a little, before speaking. “I missed our meetings from before, but things’ve been too slow to have one! We were the greatest.”

Lapis couldn't help but smile a little. After her mother’s death, these had been the people to help her get on her feet, and help her lead. They had bonded outside of military business, and were admittedly a great team both in the conference room and on the field. 

A groggily Amethyst entered in, eye bags drooping. Her long hair was a little disheveled as she collapsed into another seat, facing Lapis.

“I'm here,” she uttered, collapsing in on herself.

There was a little talk as the remaining came, including Pearl, and others. Pearl had gained Lapis’s trust through their original meetings as well, thus being why she was the only doctor Lapis would had dared give Peridot to. One other person was late, as usual, but she decided not to wait.

“Alright!” She called, causing the chatter to fade away quickly. “You know why I called you here today. While it's nice to see you all together again,” she nodded discreetly toward Bismuth, who was still smiling. “We have to devise a plan. So, we all know that the Loyals are closing in, closer than in a very very long time. Garnet, would you like to explain more?”

The woman nodded, straightening up. “While they have not even made any move yet, and there's not even been any fighting yet, we picked up on a camp from a smaller base not too far from the Temple. Even our outdated technology from that old building was enough to pick up their own signals, so either they've hit rock bottom or they aren't even trying.”

“Um, Garnet?” Pearl called, using her frighteningly assertive voice. “Do you know exactly how close they are?”

“We couldn't pinpoint it, but it was obviously them. We also must assume they know we’re there too. They could attack at any moment, and this will be more than just a skirmish, I can tell you that much.”

The woman finished, letting that sink in for a moment.

“She's right,” Sapphire spoke up. “This is definitely planning for something. Preparations. We need to be just as prepared to keep our winning streak.”

Sapphire was never wrong, and everyone nodded.

Bismuth slammed her fist onto the table, looking determined. “Well why don't we get them first? Attack while we’re ahead and nip it in the bud!”

“While I admire your enthusiasm,” Lapis interjected. “That's too risky. For all we know, they could be planning for that. Remember that time two years ago? We found one of their camps, and as we attacked they had been planning to ambush us. Amethyst and I both spent weeks recovering.”

Seeing the surly woman quiet was enough to let her know that Bismuth had taken the point.

“We can't be too rash, or put soldier in danger. My wife is with them!” Sapphire pointed out, getting defensive.

“And we will do our best to keep casualties and injuries low,” stated the doctor, who was frantically jotting notes down. “But we do probably need to be ready to attack.”

“Eh, what if we upped the guard? Put a wall of guards and soldiers around?” Amethyst contributed. “Defense, ready for offense?”

“Good idea,”... Ideas were exchanged for a while longer, between the group. Lapis could barely keep track as she wrote her own notes, and sifted through reports for her points, as did everyone else. It was almost nine after discussion had become almost repetitive.

“Hey!” Bismuth called again, perking up. “What was that you said a while earlier? Like a while ago tonight?”

“Uh…” Lapis muttered, unable to recall the exact instance.

“That…. Thing about this being planned?”

She quickly sifted through her notes and memories, unable to contain it all. “Oh! That this was premeditated. What about it?”

“So we need to have someone who knows the plans…”

The shirt Latina girl groaned, slouching to the other side. “So, your point?”

Bismuth’s muscles almost quivered with anticipation at her idea. “Don't we like, have a prisoner who's in the know? Who we kept to get information from?” She almost howled, excited with her own idea.

Lapis, however, could not share the energy. Peridot was her friend. She couldn't just submit her to torture or pressure yet, she wasn't ready! Her conscience begged otherwise, and she thought desperately for a way around it. Her heart rate increased, as she desperately looked around as if her surroundings held another solution.

“Hmm, Lazuli?” Amethyst cooed at her confused face.

An idea sprung to her head. “What about Jasper? The other prisoner. We can try to get information from her.”

“She's just a soldier,” Amethyst spurted in confusion. “She won't know that much.”

Garnet nodded, but without a smile. “She's an important soldier, though. High ranking. She would know information, if the plans were not recent. Remember, both Viride and her have been here for a long time, things change.”

“Well, Jasper it is!” She announced, ending all discussion.

Torture, if it really came down to such a method, was not ideal. It was cruel and manipulative, but answers were what they needed in the end. Lapis trembled internally at the thought, she had avoided it for so long but maybe now she would have to. The girl prayed that the soldier would be compliant so it wouldn't come to such.

“And Amethyst, I'll need you to guard while I interrogate. Of course she’ll be restrained, but in case anything happens, you'll be there. I would station Garnet there as well, but she needs to return,” she added.

“Ay, alright!” She hooted.

“Okay, but when will this happen?” Sapphire spoke up again. “Please be fast, it's dangerous out there. Ruby must return, along with everyone else.”

“She will,” the blue-haired girl responded, praying the promise wasn't empty. She prayed more than she let on.

Upon no other issue being brought up, Lapis finally stood up. “Alright, time for a close. I assume we’ll have to meet soon, so be ready.”

While she said her goodbyes to her friends individually after, they mostly stayed to talk a little bit. Most of them were even friends, out of serious business, and hadn't seen each other for a while.

Lapis, however, couldn't. It was night, and she needed to go organize herself and her plans.

Calling her agenda "plans" seemed a little childish, however, as they involved interrogation and the inevitable breaking of her trust with Peridot. Maybe not now, but the thought lingered. They couldn't go on forever, peacefully, could they? It would have to happen eventually, and she dreaded that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thanks for reading again. More Lapidot next chapter, I promise! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for everything !!
> 
> Ps you should follow Pixel-Painted on tumblr n stuff


	13. City Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is able to feel free at last, while Lapis struggles with her role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing is getting worse. Yikes.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, some stuff is going on, as usual. Still trying to maintain updates??
> 
> Ps you should follow my tumblr it's Pixel-Painted and the tag for this book (for like related art and stuff that I draw) is ABWF
> 
> Thanks!!

Peridot felt her heart pound. Liquid gold seemed to cascade down onto her pale hand as it left the safety of the apartment first, into the sunset. The vibrant world seemed to start to rush after the sudden quiet of the apartment, full of people who went about life.

She wasn't even sure why she felt so anxious. While she was excited as well, Peridot almost shook with nervousness at going out, alone. Lapis had been her shield, but she had been okayed to leave herself for the night.

Though no one was looking, she felt as if there were thousands of eyes staring, like she was prey and they were hungry. This is how Peridot always felt, but at least she wasn't alone then. If the crowd were wolves, Lapis was a lion. Yet Peridot? She felt like a house cat, no offense to Lion of course.

Her gut coiled tighter as if every step wound her up like a doll. _Lapis said this was okay. You aren't breaking any rules. No one gives a flying fuck about you when you aren't in Loyal clothes._ Peridot repeated those words like a mantra, the same ones of reassurance that her friend had given her before she left. The concept of being exposed to her enemies had not seemed so daunting until she stepped out.

Ugh, she needed to toughen the fuck up. Her old self had been confident, or at least when buried down in the earth deeper than a coffin, in that stuffy, awful dungeon they called the bunker. The world was at least beautiful and open up here, and Peridot could roam free… With permission. While she was still by definition a Loyal, was their alliance and dedication really worth the lifestyle? What were they fighting for when it was so much better on the surface?

Her out-of-control thoughts stopped their trainwrecking as she took another few steps outside. It wasn't Peridot’s first time out, nor even alone, but she felt like her skin was crawling. What if the Rebels knew who she was? Would they ignore her? Report her? Attack her? The train wreck began again.

Peridot didn't even know where she was going. She could go to the market, which was always a possibility. But also, not. The first time had been an absolute shitstorm, and while they had gone again, alone might be too much. Maybe some other place to eat? She knew very few places.

She pondered over a few ideas, yet for now, just decided to walk and take in the view.

Life was always moving up on the surface. That was what she always noticed. Animals, people, wind, the fucking ocean even moved itself. The only thing that moved in the Bunker was the ever-slowing actions of people as they drifted from work to rest.

Birds were always flying, or just sitting on the ground, doing nothing. Why would anything sit if it could fly, and be free? Why trap yourself on the ground?

Maybe Peridot was getting a little too poetic from all the reading she had been doing.

The golden sun slowly melted more and more, causing the world to appear gilded and beautiful. Despite her heart’s pumping, it felt as if it was rising in her chest at the sight. It was one thing to see it out the window, in real time, yet it was another to bask in the warmth, and feel the warm breeze against her skin as it seemed to rush away from the sun. Along with the breeze, it felt as if her memories of the bunker were temporarily stripped, even. As if it blew the darkness away, leaving only the light which descended onto the rebels who milled about below.

Instead of trying to look for something to do, Peridot opted to simply sit and watch. She found a ledge, on the side of a building which appeared to be a clothing store, and just watched. Her anxiety was forgotten as she just looked at the orange fade deeper and deeper, nearing to a deep purple. She must have looked stupid, but it was well worth it, to live in the present.

The city must have taken on after Lapis, as one by one, candles filled the windows, and regular streetlights had flames in them. A few houses had electricity, and there were outdoor electric lights, yet there was still gentle fire. Maybe it was a hazard, but it was more pleasant than harsh lights. Lapis Lazuli had either left a mark on them, or the entire Temple just had good taste. Either were possible, as Peridot had witnessed both happen to her, and even lived in the beauty of the city.

A few people gave her looks, but most passed on by. She melted back into the wall directly behind her, sighing. It was still warm from the sun, which was barely gone. For some, this was their everyday life, but for Peridot this was heaven, and a delicacy.

Eventually, a small boy approached her. The blonde recognized him from a while earlier, as the kid who owned the cat, Lion. Steven, if she recalled. Their last encounter had just been mere eye contact, but now her speak.

“Uh… Hello, Peridot!” He smiled, knowing her name. “You're Lapis’s friend, aren't you?”

She forced an awkward smile back, happy, yet still unused to expressing it. “Yes, that would be me,” she stated, barely avoiding stumbling over her words.

Talking to strangers was not her forte.

The brown-haired kid smiled back, extending his hand to shake her's. “Nice to meet you! Lapis has told me about you, but I've never actually met you.”

“You… Too,” she extended her own hand out, almost shocked by the strength of such a small kid as he shook. “That's nice,” she muttered awkwardly, beginning to blush a little.

He laughed a little, continuing. “Well, I was wondering if you had seen my cat? He usually hangs around the apartment if not with me.”

“Oh, yeah!” She exclaimed, excited at actually knowing something. “He's been around us the past few days.”

“Thanks!” Steven chirped. “I guess I'll leave him be, I was just wondering. Maybe… See you later? Tell Lapis I say hi!”

“Bye?” She muttered, unsure how to respond to all that he said at once. For a minute-long conversation, he said a lot.

Peridot watched as the boy ran back to meet his other friend, who she didn't know. They walked off, leaving the blonde alone in the firelight.

Even if it hadn't felt like it, it had been a while since she had been gone. Time flew by when she was sitting in the sunset, and the onset of night suggested she return to the apartment.

Peridot rose, avoiding the largest clumps of people, by instinct. She wisped around, relishing the now-cooler breeze in her messy blond hair. She hadn't travelled too far, yet Peridot took her time returning.

Lapis had been right about yet another thing- the city had no bedtime, or no curfew. Despite the dark it was just as busy, and maybe even busier. She presumed this was their time to have fun, while the day was for working and such.

The apartment was wishing sight in no time, as a group of people moved away from the door, where they had been loitering capriciously. A candle was visible only by a faint golden glow through the curtain, signing that either her friend was back, or the apartment had almost been set on fire while they were gone. She fished out the spare key from her pocket, turning it in the lock to open the door.

Cool air seemed to blast her face, as their air conditioner blasted from the corner to combat the heat of day.

Hmm, Lapis would have turned it off on return. She wasn't one to waste, nor one to like it too cold. Peridot slunk up the stairs, creeping in case Lion had been in his now-usual spot, asleep.

On the bed, however, Lion was not there. Instead, it was the blue-haired Lapis huddled over herself, almost quivering. Peridot doubted it was with excitement.

“Lapis?” She murmured, feeling the situation was oddly familiar.

The form responded only by looking up, hands detaching from her face.

“Did… It go okay?” The blonde asked, suspecting the answer wouldn't be the best.

“It went fine,” the woman responded, unexpectedly. “Sorry, I'm just a little stressed.”

She gave her friend a quizzical look, and Lapis looked away. She suspected she was lying, but said nothing. “If you say so. Why don't you get ready for bed if you're so stressed?” Peridot suggested.

Lapis rolled her eyes, however forced it looked, and laughed a bit. “What, are you my mom now, Peri?”

“If I have to be, yes,” she asserted.

The older looked at her, a real glint in her eyes now. “Wow, feisty. You know I'm into that,” she joked, with suddenly more lewd humor.

Peridot blushed a little, but it was hidden by her now-usual flush of health. “I would imagine that, except you have an entire sex dungeon. That just screams ‘I prefer the weak,’” she poked back, in a joking tone.

“Hmm, I don't have a type I guess. It's not like you've seen my sex dungeon, either… even though it like, completely exists. One hundred-percent.”

“Ha, funny. Go sleep, Lazuli. You're delusional with exhaustion.”

The blue-haired woman stood, stripped parts of her uniform off almost completely, down to a bra, and just leggings. Peridot looked away, politely, yet felt her face heat up. They were comfortable, but after such sudden, lewd jokes, it felt weird. Maybe it was just Peridot, after her own jokeless, strict life until life with Lapis. After all, her roommate did this a lot, and was really open about herself.

As Lapis walked the other way, she got a glimpse at the large tattoo on her back. While she was generally not shy, Lapis tended to hide it the most. Peridot didn't know why one would pay for something, then hide it, but she was in no place to ask or judge. She got a solid glimpse at the blue teardrop-like shape, with wings spreading out of it. It was very blue, and very Lapis, yet almost always hidden. It was beautiful, and elegant even, which wasn't a common word used to describe the woman.

Peridot laid back on the bed, now waiting her turn to get ready. They could together, but from the looks of it, Lapis needed some time. She sighed, breathing in heavy. The wind felt like it still glanced across her skin, despite her being inside now. The blonde thought briefly get intensely, as to what might have happened to Lapis. Was everything okay? Did something go wrong? Were they threatened by something? She had no idea.

Eventually Lapis returned, and slid into the bed while Peridot herself got ready. While she brushed her teeth, she eyed her friend from the corner of her eye. The woman must have had no idea Peridot was watching, as she suddenly wilted, looking tired and drained suddenly. Tomorrow, she would bring it up, but the rebel really needed rest now.

Peridot joined her, slipping into the bed they now shared. Almost immediately, Lapis snuggled closer. Usually it was the blonde who accidentally wriggled over in the night, but now, the blue-haired woman intentionally did so. She didn't struggle away, or reject her, of course.

They sat for a moment, saying nothing only in the light of a single candle. Lapis rose, blowing it out to submerge them in darkness.

“Peri? Can I ask you something?” She whispered, suddenly.

“Sure, Lapis, is everything okay?” The younger responded, concerned.

After a moment of hesitation, she spoke again. “Do you think I'm… A cruel person?”

“What, no!” Peridot exclaimed, yet softly. “Of course not. You let me, your legitimate enemy, live with you. That isn't cruel.”

“Thanks,” she murmured, leaning her head in again. “I'm sorry, I'm just a bit… Stressed. Rebel stuff, you know.”

The blonde pulled her in a little more, knowing she needed it. Whatever happened to Lapis, she was willing to be there with her. She trusted her enough for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and all the nice comments and kudos so far. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see with this, or any recommendations?? I've got a general plan but if there's anything you think would be cool I can try and incorporate it :)  
> Ps I'm going to go back and fix old typos in every chapter this is a hecking mess bc I type on my phone.


End file.
